Falses Appaerances
by EiShel Hale
Summary: En su infancia Bella presencia el asesinato de su madre.Le separan de su verdadero amor, Edward.Lo curioso es que todo sucede el mismo dia el 6/6/6..Pasado 10 años, los Cullen vuelven y el misterio sobre el asesinato de su madre empieza a revelarse..--R
1. Recuerdos

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos son de Meyer, la historia le pertenece a mi primo Nidan incluye varios personajes inventados por el.**

**Ho0o0o0la!!**

**Aki os traigo un nuevo proyecto,**

**aunke no es mio ¬¬...**

**este fic lo a escrito un primo mio, y es su primer fic (portaos bien )**

**le pedi si me dejaba colgar su fic en este foro**

**para compartirlo con vosotras**

**y el me dio su autorización, **

**solo kiero ACLARAR k no me pertenece a mi **

**yo me limito a actualizar para vosotras.**

**Yo lei los dos capitulos k tiene y me ENCANTA me tiene muy intrigada y confundida XDD**

**Espero k os guste tanto como a mi **

"**FALSE APPEARANCES" **

**Capítulo 1 **

**RECUERDOS **

En ocasiones pienso como comenzó todo y mirando hacia el pasado resurgen en mí una serie de sensaciones que no sería capaz de describir. Porque lo que aconteció aquel día, aquel dichoso 06/06/06 marcó por completo mi vida y mi forma de ver el mundo cuando tan solo tenía 8 años. Ese día sentí por primera vez el amor y a su vez el miedo, qué digo miedo, sentí verdadero horror. Aquellos ojos…no los olvidaré jamás, eran ojos que transmitían soledad y mucha envidia, ojos que se fundían con el frío de aquella noche nevada y que mostraban una insaciable sed de sangre; sangre que se deslizaba como rocío sobre la piel pálida del cuello de mi madre que yacía inmóvil tumbada sobre el borde de aquella acera a altas horas de la noche. Estaba muerta. Jamás olvidaría aquella silueta en esa intensa oscuridad, la cosa que acabó con la vida de uno de mis seres más queridos, mi preciada madre, Isabella; de la cuál yo heredé nombre.

Con el paso de los años intenté refugiarme en el olvido, pero no conseguía que aquello se borrase de mi mente. Aquel recuerdo viviría conmigo toda la vida así que aprendí a crecer con él mientras me convertía en una chica más y más madura.

De aquel fatídico recuerdo tampoco conseguía olvidarme porque en él se encontraba el chico de mi vida. Su nombre era Edward. Parecerá una idiotez, pero con tan solo 8 años yo conocí el verdadero amor, el amor que sentía Edward por mí y, recíprocamente, yo por él. Edward y yo nos conocimos por primera vez en un bonito parque de mi ciudad, Heldvil un pueblo muy frío en el que casi siempre había nieve; el parque que tantas veces visitamos yo y mis padres…Fontana, lo llamaban así por su inmensa y famosísima fuente de arcos y estatuas.

La forma en que nos conocimos fue algo extraña, yo tenía la manía de montar a mi pequeño hermano Gerard, que por aquel entonces tenia tan solo 3 añitos, en su pequeño pero resistente carrito y no había nada que me hiciese más feliz que darle largas vueltas por el parque, eso sí a una velocidad que reconozco que no era la adecuada; entonces en uno de mis arrebatos choqué contra otro carrito y caí torpemente al suelo, por suerte a ambos bebes no les ocurrió nada. Cuando hice el intento de levantarme alcé la cabeza y vi delante mía a un chico que me tendía su brazo para echarme una mano; era un chico de mi estatura mas o menos (quizás mas bajo), con el pelo de un color cobrizo muy brillante, una piel mas blanca que la cima nevada de alguna de las montañas que rodeaban Heldvil, y unos ojos de color miel, muy bonitos sinceramente.

- Perdona he sido muy descuidado, gracias a dios que a nuestros pequeñines no les a pasado nada. ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Te ayudo a levantarte?- dijo el joven

- No, gracias no es necesario- dije, pero aún así me apretó la mano y me levantó con mucha fuerza-. Gracias…

- ¿Es ésta tu hermana? –pregunté mirando hacia el carrito.

- Si, se llama Alice y tiene solamente 3 añitos jejeje… – qué grata coincidencia me pareció aquella, y qué sonrisa tan cautivadora tenía el joven en sus labios.

- ¡Perdona! – interrumpí su carcajada- Yo me llamo Isabella, pero todos me llaman Bella y mi hermano se llama Gerard, y tiene los mismos años que tu hermanita jeje – dije.

- Pues yo me llamo Edward, encantado – contestó con una atontada cara de felicidad y me dio la mano- Bella…te puedo preguntar algo…

- Si, dime – le correspondí con una sonrisa.

- Veras, me encuentro muy solo y te quería pedir si te gustaría ser mi amiga, podemos vernos en este parque todos los sábados y domingos por la tarde ¿no? – me explicó.

- Sí, estupendo; tu también me has caído muy bien – conteste casi involuntariamente-Además si te soy sincera, yo también estoy sola en este parque, ninguno de mis amigos del colegio vienen aquí a jugar y ya tenía ganas de que alguien me acompañase a pasear con el carrito de mi hermano, ¡ y tu también tienes una hermanita muy guapa!

- Jajajajaja – se tronchaba-. Eres una chica muy interesante…nos llevaremos bien – de repente se escuchó un grito que llamaba a Edward- Lo siento me tengo que ir, mis padres me llaman. Nos vemos la semana que viene. ¡Hasta otra Bella! – se despidió.

- ¡Adiós! – me despedí.

Aquel fue el comienzo de lo que se convertiría en una rutina. Todos los sábados veía a Edward con sus padres en el parque y jugábamos a juegos típicos de niños de nuestra edad y nuestra relación se iba estrechando intensamente con el paso de los meses. Empecé a conocer más sobre él y él también sobre mí. Sus padres, Carlisle y Esme, eran las personas más buenas que había conocido en mi vida, siempre que podían ayudarme en algo lo hacían, eran unas personas realmente generosas; lo único de lo que me percataba y no llegaba a entender era esa actitud que tenían ante mis padres, era como si los tratase de evitar dentro de lo posible, pero claro mis padres tampoco estaban mucho por la labor ya que nunca me dieron la aprobación de mi amistad con Edward, veían a los Cullen como a una familia que solo traía problemas y desdichas, pero ellos nada podían hacer, los lazos que me unían a los Cullen, y en especial a Edward, eran demasiados fuertes. Cuando cogí el hábito de ir a su enorme mansión, Edward y su familia siempre me recibían en el hall, inclusive sus hermanos que en comparación a sus padres eran más fríos conmigo, y no me mostraban la atención que me aportaban sus padres.

El mayor de sus hermanos era Emmet, era un joven de 15 años, era moreno y tenía el pelo de un color muy parecido a Edward, pero no tenía la pequeña melena que tenía Edward, estaba mas bien rapado, tenía un cuerpo muy atlético y que por lo que decían los mayores "este chico tenia a todas en Babia" que no entendía lo que quería decir…En ocasiones tenía muy mal genio, era algo que no me agradaba de él.

Detrás de Emmet estaba la guapísima Rosalie de 13 años. Tengo que reconocerlo envidiaba su larga melena rubia y sus pechos ya en desarrollo. Los mayores decían lo mismo de ella que de Emmet "esta chica tenía a todos los chicos en Babia". A veces, Rosalie jugaba con nosotros y con Alice, jugábamos a profesores y alumnos, Rosalie siempre hacía de profesora no solo porque era la mayor, sino porque su sueño era ser una profesora, afirmaba que le encantaban los niños.

Después de Rosalie, estaba el solitario Jasper de 12 años. Jasper la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba solo, le gustaba encerrarse en su habitación y hacía de sus libros su propio mundo. Físicamente era un chico de constitución débil pero tenía los ojos más preciosos de la familia y un cabello rubio muy llamativo. Pocas veces tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Detrás de Jasper, estaba Edward de 8 años (como yo). Mi mejor amigo hasta el momento, en el que yo confiaba plenamente. Él siempre era muy cariñoso conmigo e íbamos siempre cogidos de la mano a cualquier sitio, así yo me sentía más segura, ya que yo era muy torpe y siempre me metía en líos; de hecho los ciudadanos de Heldvil nos apodaron a los dos como "los inseparables" por semejanza a esos tipos de pájaros que no se separaban, y era cierto yo no podía vivir sin Edward y a la inversa. Edward era, por así decirlo, el rebelde de la familia; cuando algo no le agradaba, ya fuese la situación o la actitud de sus hermanos, siempre acababa protestando. Me encantaba su forma de ser.

Y por último y no por eso la menos importante, estaba Alice de 3 años. Alice prometía ser una chica soñadora y pese a su poca edad era muy observadora y siempre estaba pendiente a todo lo que hacíamos yo y Edward. Conocer a Edward se lo debo a ella y a mi hermano, porque esta claro que Edward y yo no iríamos paseando carritos vacíos jejeje ¿o tal vez si? Bueno no importa. Tal y como la recuerdo era regordeta porque no hacía mas que comer jejeje y tenia unos ojos grandiiiisimos.¡Qué mona! Cuando Edward y yo estábamos en el parque con nuestros dos hermanos, Gerard que era muy tranquilo observaba las perrerías que hacía Alice, más activa, y se reía mucho con ella, parecían dos angelitos.

Los padres de Edward también eran muy llamativos, era un matrimonio encantador. Carlisle pese a su edad era un hombre bastante guapo y atractivo, y trabajaba como naturalista, le gustaba mucho mantener limpio el medio ambiente y ayudar a los pobres, talvez de su trabajo venía su pronunciada generosidad; y Esme era una mujer muy bella también y muy atenta, demasiado atenta diría yo, era ama de casa.

Por lo que llegué a averiguar, Edward y sus hermanos no eran hijos de Esme, ni tampoco hermanos, sino hermanastros, Emmet, Rosalie, y Jasper nacieron de unos romances que tuvo Carlisle con tres mujeres distintas, y Edward y Alice si que eran hermanos ya que eran los hijos de la 1ª mujer que tuvo Carlisle, según escuche contar a Edward se llamaba Elizabeth, por lo visto Carlisle perdió a esta mujer debido a una enfermedad incurable; Edward la quería mucho, Alice ni la recordaría. Tras la muerte de Elizabeth, Carlisle encontró a su media naranja, la que era su actual esposa, Esme con la que no llegó a tener ningún hijo.

Los meses pasaban más y más rápido: Noviembre, Diciembre, Enero, Febrero, Marzo, Abril, Mayo, Junio. Ocho meses que sin dudas para mí fueron los mejores, fueron meses rebosantes de felicidad.

Pasé unas de las mejores navidades de mi vida, lo pasé divinamente en el cumpleaños de Edward (14 de Abril) que siempre bromeaba conmigo:

- ¡Ja-ja soy mayor que tu! – le encantaba alardearme a la vez que cuidarme.

- Sí, pero eres cinco centímetros más bajito que yo – le burlaba yo sacándole la lengua.

En su cumpleaños recuerdo que le regalé unos zapatos muy comunes, pero que para nosotros eran muy especiales porque en sus suelas estaban grabados nuestros nombres, uno en cada zapato. Esos zapatos significaban mucho para ambos porque eran el símbolo que justificaba que donde fuese uno iría el otro, aunque en un futuro muy lejano…no sería…así.

El día de San Valentín también fue muy bonito, yo sabía que ese día las parejas se regalaban cosas y mostraban su amor con caricias, besos, etc…Yo recibí una caja de bombones, y para mi asombro era de Edward. No entendía muy bien porque me hizo aquel regalo, si nosotros solo éramos amigos. Esa misma tarde Edward llegó a mi casa y me pilló con las manos en la masa, yo le ofrecí bombones; sé que estaba feo, pero le pregunté a cuento de que venía aquella caja de bombones. Y él me respondió mientras se metía un bombón entre los dientes:

- Pues porque te quiero mucho y eres una persona tan dulce como este bombón que estoy saboreando – se quedó mirándome fijamente y tras un lapso de tiempo reaccioné.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – dije sonrojada, y le di un abrazo.

Tras ese abrazo sentí que aquella reacción que tuve no era la esperada por Edward. Por aquel entonces era demasiado inocente para darme cuenta de que esto lo había hecho él por otras razones y con otro fin, no me di cuenta de los sentimientos ocultos de Edward. Él me quería de otra forma de la que yo no estaba segura si sentía lo mismo.

Finalmente Edward se lanzó el 06/06/06, si…ese día… Ese día él me llamó por la mañana temprano a mi casa.

- ¿Si, quién es? – contesté al teléfono.

- Buenos días…Bella – le note la voz tensa.

- ¡Ah! ¡Edward qué hay! Dime

- ¿Bella podemos quedar a las 12 en Fontana, junto al estanque?

- ¡Sí! Se lo diré a mis padr--

- ¡No! – me interrumpió- Quiero que vayas sola, por favor. No tendrás problemas, el parque está muy cerca de tu casa.

- Edward, ¿te ocurre algo? – pregunté asustada.

- No, no me pasa nada, es…solo que quiero decirte…algo..., un secreto

- Un secreto…- dejé mi mente en blanco.

- Bueno…te esperaré allí sin falta, recuerda, a las 12. Hasta luego Bella- se despidió rápidamente.

- A-dios…- colgué.

A las 12 salí disparada hacia el parque, no sabía lo que me esperaba allí, me temblaban mucho las piernas, y el corazón me latía muy rápido. Cuando llegué, él ya estaba allí, lanzaba piedras al estanque que había un poco más cerca de la gran fuente.

- Edward, ya estoy aquí – le grite y se giró.

- ¡Ah, hola! Sentémonos en ese banco – le hice caso.

- Bueno qué es lo que pasa – pregunté intrigada.

- ¿Te acuerdas del día de San Valentín?

- Si – respondí segura.

- Pues lo que te quiero decir tiene que ver con lo de ése día. Yo te regale aquello... realmente…porque…esto... – yo ya sabía qué era lo que me quería decir, ¿cómo fui tan tonta de no haberme dado cuenta antes? Acerqué mi cara a la suya, ya estaba segura de lo que sentía por él también.

- ¿Si? – le dije con mi rostro a diez centímetros del suyo.

- Te amo, Bella – dijo él

Nuestros rostros se seguían acercando, hasta que mi pequeña boca hizo contactos con sus fríos labios sabor a menta, cerré los ojos, y nos besamos. Ese beso solo duró 6 segundos, pero me transmitió un calor, una ternura que nunca antes había sentido, sentía como todo lo que me rodeaba se desvanecía. Él fue el primero en apartar la cara, yo me quedé viéndolo fija, con la ojos clavados en las hendiduras de sus labios que mostraban una sonrisa de satisfacción. Él me levanto del banco y me abrazó. Y comenzó a hablar:

- Bella quiero que sepas que te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Y hazme la promesa de que si alguna vez me separo de ti dime que alguna vez me has querido; yo haría todo lo posible por buscarte, pero si nunca vuelvo, júrame que harás tu propia vida. Prométemelo por favor, promet--

- Te lo prometo – no le dejé terminar, estaba tan segura de que nunca nos separaríamos…

Aquella mañana y aquella tarde fue la mejor de todas, pasé muchísimas horas con Edward y el no cesaba de decirme todo lo que me quería y paseamos por todo Heldvil. Fuimos al cine, visitamos la única sala recreativa de Heldvil, que aunque no fuese muy grande estaba cargada de aparatos. Y aquella misma tarde vimos el crepúsculo desde una colina que conocía Edward, a la que solía ir, según él, a pensar; ¡había tantas cosas que aún no sabía de él! Cuando empezaba a hacerse de noche comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestras casas, los dos íbamos muy abrigados, por que hacía frío y nevaba suavemente. Íbamos caminando por la avenida principal cuando un coche nos pitó ruidosamente, un conductor se bajó del coche, estaba furioso, para nuestra sorpresa era Emmet.

- Edward, ¿qué haces aún aquí, no sabes que te estamos esperando? Solo faltas tú.

- ¡Emmet…! – contesto nervioso Edward.

- Vamos, ¡Sube al coche! Tenemos que irnos

- ¿A dónde vais Edward? – pregunté alarmada

- ¡No lo sé!

- A un sitio donde no podrás llegar, enana – respondió bruscamente Emmet cogiendo y levantando fuertemente a Edward en el coche, en contra de su voluntad, entre gritos.

- ¡No, Bella! ¡No! – me llamaba desesperado Edward- ¡Cumple tu promesa!

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward, no tengo que prometerte nada mañana iré a tu casa y nos volveremos a ver!

- ¡Júralo, bella! – insistía.

- ¡Vale lo juro! ¡Te quiero! – grité.

- Enanos… - refunfuñaba Emmet mientras el coche se ponía en marcha

- ¡Edward, mañana te veo! – me despedía con una extraña sensación en mi corazón, sin entender qué quería decir Emmet con "un sitio donde no podrás llegar"; y veía como Edward derramaba lágrimas tras el cristal del asiento trasero, mientras el coche se alejaba poco a poco.

Ahora mi mayor preocupación era volver a casa sola, sola en aquella noche nevada. Mientras caminaba observando los escaparates de las tiendas ya cerradas, me percaté de que alguien venía hacia mí por la misma acera que yo. No estaba asustada y seguí caminando hasta acercarme lo suficiente como para reconocer a aquella persona, era Isabella, mi madre.

- Bella, ¿eres tu? – preguntaba desorientada

- ¡Si soy yo, mama!

- ¡Oh, Bella, mi pequeña, te he estado buscando toda la noche! – decía preocupada.

- Tranquila, he estado con Edward, que me ha estado cuidando y luego llegó Emmet enfadado y se lo llevó – le explique.

- Oh…Edward, es un buen chico y qué testarudo Emmet… – dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

Aquella sería la última vez que vería sonreír a mi madre. Cuando me acercaba ya por fin a ella, tras la farola que había a unos metros de mi madre salió una sombra a una velocidad que mis ojos no podían seguir, yo quedé inmóvil ante el miedo, esa sombra tenía forma humana, pero mostraba unos colmillos blancos que brillaban sobre el hombro de mi madre, quien no se percató de esa sombra hasta que sintió como un brazo la agarraba por el cuello fuertemente. Aquella sombra tenía forma de mujer pero algo no encajaba; acercó sus afilados dientes al cuello de mi madre que se estremecía y poco a poco se desvanecía y palidecía, a la vez que asomaba sangre de su cuello. Yo gritaba, pero por más que gritaba esa sombra no paraba de hacerle daño a mi madre. Cuando por fin paró, mi madre cayó al borde de la acera y la mujer a quien no conseguía ver bien la cara me miró con serenidad, con unos dientes sangrientos y unos ojos negros como el carbón; y me dijo "lo siento bella, no quería que vieses esto", aquella voz me era familiar, pero no conseguí distinguirla bien porque en ese momento me encontraba sumida en un auténtico estado de shock. En pocos segundos la sombra se desvaneció a la misma velocidad que apareció. Caí de rodillas, y arrastras me acerque al cuerpo de mi madre, estaba fría, inmóvil, y cubierta de nieve que se fundía con su sangre aún caliente.

- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami, despierta mami! – lloraba con el corazón desgarrado, pero ya estaba muerta, caí sin fuerzas sobre ella y lloré toda la noche hasta que la policía pasó por aquella avenida una hora más tarde, nos recogió y llamaron a la funeraria para recoger el cuerpo sin vida de mi madre.

Aquel día comenzó como el más bello de todos y terminó de la manera más trágica posible. A la mañana siguiente fue el entierro de mi madre, no lo podía soportar pensar en como se llevaron a mi madre. Yo estaba llorando junto a mi padre, Charlie, que la quería muchísimo y fue la única mujer en su vida. Ahora Charlie tendría que ocuparse de mí y de Gerard, las cosas a partir de ese día no iban a ser tan fáciles. Edward y su familia no fue al entierro, me extrañó…

Pasaron los días, y aún estaba conmocionada por lo de mi madre; y encima Edward no aparecía para acariciarme con su delicada mano y consolarme. Tras pasar un tiempo me preocupé y decidí telefonearle, pero no cogían el teléfono, lo llamé varias veces, pero seguía sin contestar. Entonces fue cuando decidí ir personalmente a su casa, necesitaba despejarme. Cuando llegué a su casa me percaté de que allí no estaban sus dos lujosos coches, su bicicleta, y el jardín de su puerta parecía perder la salud de la que siempre rebosaba – Esme cuidaba a sus plantas muy bien- . Llamé a la puerta, y seguían sin contestar. Entonces vi bajo la ventana uno de los zapatos que le regalé para su cumpleaños. Lo cogí y le di la vuelta al zapato para ver qué nombre había en él, era el que tenía grabado "Edward". Al darle la vuelta, sin darme cuenta cayó al suelo una nota que salió del interior del zapato. Me agaché a cogerla y empecé a leer aquella infantil, pero linda letra:

--

**Nota:** _Querida Bella, mi familia y yo nos hemos tenido que ir de Heldvil a un país extranjero. Siento que haya sido de improvisto y me da mucha, muchísima rabia no poder haberme despedido de ti como hubiese sido justo. No sé como pasare el tiempo sin ti, pero me contentaré sabiendo que cumplirás nuestra promesa. Yo haré todo lo posible por ir a buscarte, pero no te puedo garantizar nada. Sé que estarás pensando el por qué de esta mudanza, créeme son unas razones que no te pudo explicar y no te puedo decir hacia donde me dirijo, tal vez si te vuelvo a ver algún día, te dé una explicación. No quiero que sufras. Por favor, si no vuelvo olvídame. Vive tu vida al máximo Bella. Te amo. _

_Edward Cullen _

--

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, primero mi madre, y ahora Edward, todos aquellos a quienes quería iban desapareciendo de mi vida. Dejé caer la nota de mis manos y salió despedida por una ráfaga de viento. Puse el zapato de Edward bajo mi brazo y comencé a caminar desesperanzada a algún lugar en el que pudiese pensar que todo aquello era un sueño, que nada fuese real. Me propuse desde aquel día que cuidaría, y protegería a los míos. No quería perder a nadie más. Había demasiadas preguntas sin responder, a las que no estaba segura de si deseaba saber la respuesta.

**¿K os a parecido?**

**Ire actualizando conforme mi primo me vaya enviando los proximos capitulos**

**AVISO : este fic contiene multitud de sorpresas, nada es lo k parece...de hay el titulo XDD**

**si kereis verme por aki pronto dadle a_ GO!!_**

**BSS!**


	2. Nueva vida

**Hoo0o0la!1**

**aki os traigo el Capitulo 2!!**

**disfruten!!**

**FALSES APPAERANCES**

**CAPITULO 2**

**MI NUEVA VIDA**

Me levanté sobresaltada de mi cama, empapada de sudor, después de aquel mal sueño – miré al reloj - , era ya muy tarde. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¡Eran las doce del mediodía! Tenía que darme prisa, tenía una cita en media hora. Me lavé la cara y cepillé mis dientes, no tenía tiempo para pensar que ponerme así que me puse lo primero que tenía más a mano, unos shorts vaqueros y una camisa escote de pico y cintura estrecha rosa, que era mi color preferido. Iba bastante fresca porque era el último día de vacaciones y hacía calor. Mañana empezaríamos el nuevo curso.  
Habían pasado ya 10 años desde que Edward y mi madre se fueron, "él" no había vuelto aún, ya hacía bastante que decidí seguir mi propia vida e intentar olvidarme de Edward, costase lo que costase – mi hermano interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando me dirigía hacia las escaleras- Bajé los escalones de dos en dos y allí abajo estaba Gerard que no cesaba de llamarme a gritos – Gerard ya se había convertido en todo un hombrecito, tenía ya 13 años, casi 14 años, y lo digo no porque sea su hermana, pero había que reconocer que prometía ser un adolescente muy guapo. Con el paso del tiempo su pelo se había oscurecido un poco, era alto para su edad, yo que tenía 18 años era igual a su lado, delgado, y tenía unos ojos esmeralda que yo envidiaba con recelo. Respecto a su carácter y gustos, era un chico que depende en que momento lo pillases te respondía muy educadamente o muy borde, pero en el fondo era muy cariñoso y se preocupaba mucho por todos, era decidido, y muy olvidadizo. Casi no recordaba a nuestra madre y a los Cullen. Le gustaba jugar a los videojuegos y adoraba el basket, de hecho se encontraba en un grupo juvenil muy bueno que llevaba a cabo partidos en otras ciudades.  
Yo en cambio me consideraba una persona débil para los deportes, pero fuerte de carácter, orgullo y optimismo. En 10 años cambié mucho, yo pienso que para mejor. Había perdido la timidez de cuando pequeña y tenía amigos a montones. Físicamente era una chica "normal", ni muy guapa, ni muy fea. Si algo me encantaba de mí era mis dientes impecables y mis ojos verde botella. Y anhelaba unos pechos algo mas grandes jé. Algo que me encantaba era pasear en mi bicicleta duple, pues ya no tenía carro al que empujar, y además mi bicicleta era lo más, porque si te encontrabas con un amigo por el camino podías montarlo en el asiento de atrás y te ayudaba a pedalear, lo adoraba…Y como no, me faltaba la torpeza para hacer una descripción completa de mí, y fue así, con mi torpeza, como empecé la mañana.  
Mientras bajaba los escalones de dos en dos, tropecé. Me vi en el aire unos instantes, y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba encima de mi hermano, ¡Estábamos en el suelo! ¡Pobre, amortiguó mi caída!

- Gerard, gracias por cogerme – dije sonriente.  
- Créeme Bella… no era mi intención – dijo aturdido.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? Tampoco a sido para tanto, ni que se te hubiese caído una ballena encima, he tenido caídas peores y lo sabes.  
- Ya… pero no es eso. Podrías apartar tu rodilla de "ahí", me estas…haciendo daño, y me está empezando a escocer…- me explicó con una lágrima saltada, y casi sin aliento.  
- ¡Ah, perdón, perdón! ¿te puedes levantar? – me disculpaba.  
- Si, el problema será si podré andar y tener hijos – se lamentaba. Bueno tu vete ya, que vaya desastre de hermana estás hecha, que ya hace mucho que te llamó ese chico y se va adesesperar.  
- ¡Ayyyy! ¡Guapo! –le ayudé a levantarse, le di dos besos y salí pitando hacia la cocina donde me esperaba Charlie con el desayuno en la mesa.

Charlie no había cambiado mucho en estos años, solo que tenía menos pelo en la cabeza que se veía compensado con sus abundantes patillas. Yo no me cansaba de decirle que tenía que cuidarse más porque desde que murió mi madre él se fue dejando, y el deporte era bueno, no solo para su salud sino para su trabajo ya que era policía. Apoyado sobre la encimera me dijo:

- Bella, el desayuno se va a enfriar.  
- Lo sé papá.  
- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? – ya empezaba con su interrogatorio, a veces me daba la sensación de que yo era una de sus arrestados.  
- A pasear con un chico papá – intenté disimular.  
- ¡¿Cómo, una cita?! ¡¿Quién es ese chico?!  
- ¡Charlie no lo conoces! – le grité ya desesperada y le mentí- Además ya soy lo bastante mayorcita como para elegir con quién salir y con quién no, tengo 18 años papa, no puedes estar toda la vida detrás mía pendiente a ver qué hago a cada minuto ¿o a caso no es cierto? – tal vez todo aquello le entraría por un oído y le saldría por el otro, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.  
- Lo siento…Bella. Pero es que eres la única mujer de esta casa y no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, y con la gentuza que hay ahí fuera…  
- No te preocupes papa, no llegaré tarde, además, él es un buen chico te lo garantizo, llevo el móvil por si quieres contactar conmigo, ¡pero no seas pesado por favor papa! – nos reímos.  
- Vale Bella, ten cuidado por favor – levantó su trasero de la encimera y se fue por el marco de la puerta murmurando repetidamente "tengo que confiar en ella".

Me tome el vaso de zumo de naranja casi de un buche y engullí la tostada con mermelada como una boa engulle a su presa. No podía perder más tiempo. Cogí mi bolso favorito que estaba colgado en la percha de la entradita y salí que echaba humo. Mientras corría de camino a la tienda de Billy donde me esperaba mi novio, pensaba en cuándo le diría a mi padre quien era el chico con el que salía, tenía que decírselo porque estaba segura, o eso creía, de que Jacob era el chico de mi vida. Lo quería hasta el punto de amarlo como amé a Edward, y él no había vuelto. Estar con Jacob era para mi un gran paso para empezar a olvidarme de Edward. Jacob era el novio perfecto, era un chico atento, que sabía escuchar cuando me hacía falta y era a parte de mí el único que conocía lo que viví en mi infancia, deposité tanta confianza en él que se lo contaba todo, incluso le hable de "él". Me inquietaba volver a tener que pasar por la puerta de Fontana, aquel parque era muy melancólico para mi, pero de hecho tenía que hacerlo, la tienda de Billy estaba por allí. Mientras estaba pensaba en eso, en un momento de despiste giré la esquina del exterior de Fontana metiendo brincos y vi delante mía durante unas milésimas de segundos el rostro de alguien, choqué muy fuerte contra aquella persona. ¡Menudo cabezazo nos metimos! Y las dos caímos al suelo de culo. Mi "víctima" era una joven, quizás de mi edad aunque algo más alta que yo, la verdad, no pensaba que existiese una chica más alta que yo en el mundo o al menos nunca antes había visto a otra joven más alta que yo, de eso me percaté cuando cogí mis cosas y las suyas y la ayudé a levantarse.

- Perdona por el golpetazo que nos hemos metido ha sido culpa mía, lo siento no veía por donde iba. Toma estas son tus cosas – me disculpé y le devolví lo que era suyo, y me dio la sensación de que miraba como pasmada- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté tras ver su cara.

- Ah…sí, sí. Estoy bien no te preocupes – continuaba con la misma cara de empanada.  
- ¿Estás segura? – le volvía a preguntar intranquila por su bienestar.  
- ¡Sí, si! ¡Soy una chica dura, jajajaja! – por fin reaccionó con una risa muy dulce.  
- Bueno me voy que llevo muchísima prisa, siento mucho lo ocurrido. ¡Adiós! – me despedí sin dejarla decir nada y sentía a mis espaldas como si tuviese aún sus ojos clavados en mí.

Cuando dejé a la joven atrás, ya estaba muy cerca de la tienda de Billy, que era el padre de Jacob, su padre era un vendedor de golosinas, caramelos y helados (de todo lo malo para el cuerpo). Tenía un gran don de la palabra por lo que era un vendedor innato, si el se proponía convencerte para que le comprases algo lo conseguía. Él sabía de lo mío con Jacob y nos guardaba el secreto y así no se enterase mi padre, aunque eso era lo de menos, porque Billy era precisamente el problema de que yo no le contase nada a mi padre, porque él y mi padre no se llevaban especialmente bien, y como se enterase de que yo estaba saliendo con su hijo…Mi padre y Billy habían tenido sus roces en la vida y eso era lo que hacía que intentasen verse lo menos posible; por lo visto Billy cuando era más joven estaba metido en la delincuencia, no estoy segura si tenía algo que ver con la mafia, y mi padre fue el encargado (como policía) de apretarle los pantalones a Billy, al que apodaban "Billy el sucio", y ya sabéis, policías y delincuentes nunca se han llevado bien. Seguramente algo malo pasó entre ellos, pero yo no sé nada con detalle al respecto. Físicamente Billy era rubio y muy robusto, su hijo se parecía mucho a él. Cuando llegué Jacob me esperaba en la puerta de su tienda con los brazos abiertos. Eso era algo que me encantaba de él, que siempre me recibía con un cálido abrazo. Él era mucho más alto que yo, tenía un pelo corto castaño claro y unos ojos zafiro preciosos. Tenía un cuerpo robusto, muy fuerte, y un pectoral claramente definido y su metabolismo era perfecto, ni gordo ni delgado, en su punto. A él le encantaba jugar al rugby, y cuando se podía permitir un viaje a las costas del sur, surfeaba. Cuando lo vi iba vestido con unos piratas vaqueros, unas sandalias azul marino que les regalé, y una camiseta de mangas cortas muy ajustada a su torso. Cuando me acerqué a él me eché a sus brazos.

- ¡Hola Jacob, te echaba tanto de menos! – le decía alegremente.  
- Jajajaja, pero si nos vimos por última vez ayer – se reía.  
- ¡Jejejejeje, es verdad es que se me hace tan largo el tiempo cuando tu no estas! – le acompañé riéndome- Oye perdona el retraso, pero es que esta mañana me ha pasado de todo, me he quedado dormida, luego me caí por las escaleras encima de Gerard, luego mi padre comenzó con su interrogatorio y luego me estampé con una chica muy rara…  
- Jajajajaja, que torpe eres mi niña jajajajaja – no cesaba de reírse – No te preocupes, ya te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tu torpeza estaba de por medio.  
- Bueno, y a dónde vamos – le pregunté con curiosidad.  
- Pues qué te parece si hacemos un piknik en la colina del amor. No está muy lejos de aquí – sugirió.  
- ¡Ummm suena bien! – le di un beso.  
- Vale. Espera aquí, voy a entrar a mi cocina a recoger las cosas. No tardo.

Aproveché ese momento para entrar en la tienda y hablar con Billy. Él estaba tras el mostrador con una sonrisa alelada, repartiéndoles golosinas a los niños que allí estaban comprando. Cuando los niños salieron gritando de la tienda me fui hacia él.

- ¡Buenos días Billy! – le saludé.  
- Ya serán buenas tardes Bella, cada día llegas más tarde para ver a mi hijo. Por cierto vienes muy guapa hoy.  
- Gracias. Tu también estas muy guapo Billy ojala Jacob con tu edad se conserve tan bien – le hacía la pelota para la pregunta que le iba a hacer a continuación – Oye Billy y de lo mío con tu hijo no has dicho nada ¿Verdad? – me quería asegurar.  
- Bella no te preocupes, todo secreto está a salvo conmigo. Yo desde joven siempre he sabido guardar hasta secretos de Estado – se referiría a su pasado criminal.  
- ¡Qué bien! Me alegra escuchar eso, ayyyy que suegro tan bueno tengo – le tiraba de la mejilla y en ese momento salió Jacob de la cocina por una puerta interior a la casa que había en la tienda.  
- Qué estáis haciendo, lo que me faltaba por ver – se reía – Bueno Bella, vayámonos ya que se nos echa la hora encima. Papa llegaré tarde así que no me esperes despierto. Adiós – salió Jacob por la puerta de la calle, cargado de harapos.  
- Bueno Billy nos vemos luego, que este día hay que disfrutarlo. Mañana se nos acaba vivir del cuento – me despedí y salí detrás de Jacob.  
- Chicos tened cuidado en la colina, y tomad precauciones – se despedía con una sonrisa burlesca.  
- Serás… jajaja – nos reíamos yo y Jacob.

Cogimos un sendero que conocía Jacob, el cuál me resultaba muy familiar, tenía la sensación de haber pasado por allí antes. Era un camino repleto de vegetación muy frondosa y con muchos pequeños campos llenos de árboles frutales. Todo aquello me era tan familiar… Llegamos por fin a un campo de hierba baja, desde donde se veía un inmenso campo de tulipanes, verónicas y azucenas. Jacob estiraba la manta donde nos íbamos a sentar mientras yo veía maravillada el paisaje, y fue mas tarde cuando me di cuenta de que aquella colina era donde me llevó "él" aquella vez. "Él" nunca me dijo que la colina se la llamase "la colina del amor". Jacob me hizo un gesto para que le ayudase a preparar las cosas. Sacó de una fiambrera una tortilla y unos espaguetis a la boloñesa que estaban riquísimos. Pasamos la tarde hablando y riéndonos de cómo habíamos pasado el verano y todas las cosas que nos habían pasado en él. Recordamos cuando él me pidió salir, no olvidaré ese día, era el día de mi cumpleaños, el 18 de julio; él era amigo mío y ese día salimos todos mis compañeros de clase y el se me declaró mas tarde con una rosa, a solas, cuando me acompañó a casa, él la beso y me la acercó a la cara y me dijo "si me quieres tu también dale un beso a esta rosa" yo se lo di. Me pareció todo aquello tan romántico. Ya hacíamos dos meses de nuestra relación.  
Durante nuestra charla vi a lo lejos a otra pareja adulta, el hombre que se encontraba agachado en cuclillas de espaldas a nosotros arrancaba con mucho cuidado una de las flores del inmenso campo de flores, el hombre se levantó y le dio a la mujer una verónica, que acto seguido se puso sobre una oreja, la distinguía desde lo lejos. Aquellos gestos, aquellos cabellos…aquellas personas…me resultaban familiares. Los dos se agacharon y comenzaron a hacer algo en el suelo, y no cesaban de arrancar flores. Cuando se fueron le dije a Jacob que si me acompañaba a ver que es lo que habían estado haciendo y así hizo.  
Cuando llegamos al sitio donde estaba la pareja, Jacob y yo nos llevamos un gran susto, allí, en el suelo habían muertas dos liebres degolladas y empapadas de sangre, junto a una serie de flores arrancadas, que estaban ensuciadas de sangre y tumbadas una sobre la otra y que para nuestro asombro formaban letras y palabras si las mirabas desde arriba. Cuando leí qué era lo que decían las flores ensangrentadas di un paso hacia atrás y caí al suelo muerta de miedo. No podía ser cierto. Ellos ya no estaban allí. ¿Y qué significaba toda aquella sangre y aquellas liebres muertas? En las flores ponía:

(\/)CARLISLE(\/)  
(- - )Y( - -)  
()()o ESME c()()0

Esa misma noche, tras el piknik, no pude apenas pegar ojo por lo que Jacob y yo vimos en el campo esa tarde. Los dos coincidíamos que aquello que vimos no fue normal. Toda aquella sangre… esas liebres muertas me recordaban a como quedó mi madre aquella noche…Y lo que era peor, aquellos nombres para bien o para mal no eran desconocidos para mi ¡eran los nombres de los padres de Edward! ¿Pudiese ser que aquella pareja que vi fuesen ellos? Era imposible, podía ser una coincidencia. Intenté despejar mi mente y dormir un poco porque mañana iba a ser un día duro.  
A la mañana siguiente tuve que madrugar, no podía quedarme dormida como el día anterior porque tenía clases muy temprano. Conseguí levantarme, gracias a Gerard que pegó en mi habitación. Los dos nos vestimos y fuimos directos al instituto. Por el camino pasamos por la tienda de Billy, y Jacob vino con nosotros. Por suerte Gerard era alguien en quien podía confiar y sabía ya de lo nuestro, era un chico perspicaz. Cuando llegamos Gerard se fue con su grupo y Jacob a hablar con sus amigos del equipo de rugby, y yo como no, con mis amigas, Jessica y Angela. Estuvimos un rato hablando de cómo habíamos pasado el verano y de chicos, hasta que sonó la campana. Entramos en clase, en mi clase las mesas estaban distribuidas este año de tres en tres, era una clase con mucha alegría llena de ventanas y entraba la luz del sol a través de las persianas. Jacob me propuso que me sentase con él y así lo hice porque a mi me apetecía mucho estar con él en clases. Cuando ya estábamos todos sentados me percaté de que Jacob y yo tuvimos mucha suerte, éramos la única mesa de tres en la que había un asiento libre. La puerta se abrió y entro nuestro tutor,que para ser profesor era muy joven, pero tenía pinta de ser muy inteligente. Se colocó delante de la pizarra mirando a la clase con decisión y comenzó a hablar.

-Hola, buenas yo seré vuestro tutor y profesor de filosofía de este año escolar – explicó el joven -, pero antes de presentarme yo daré paso a una nueva alumna que ha llegado de un país extranjero y va a cursar con vosotros. ¡Entra por favor! – la llamó.

La puerta se abrió y entró una joven alta…¿alta? ¡Imposible, era la chica con la que me tropecé en la esquina de Fontana! La joven llevaba dos coletas cortas cogidas a cada lado, con el pelo marrón oscuro, una camiseta ancha de mangas cortas con un chaleco puesto sobre ella, unos pantalones anchos caídos, con una cadena colgado de bolsillo a bolsillo, y unos deportes de suela gorda, también tenía un chupachups metido en la boca. Se sacó el chupachups y se presentó sin reparo alguno.

- Hola a todos. ¿Qué hay? Me llamo Edalie y a partir de hoy compartiré clases con ustedes. Espero que nos llevemos dabuti – nos quedamos todos con la boca abierta, y creo que a más de uno se les paso por la cabeza que era una chica muy guay.  
- Puedes sentarte Edalie – le ordenó el profesor.

Ya sabía para quién era el asienta libre que había a mi lado…Tendría que aprender a llevarme bien con ella. Espero que la relación entre nosotros fuese buena, no me gusta tener enemistades. Edalie se acercó y se sentó. Giró su cara hacia nosotros dos y dijo.

- Encantada tortolitos – dijo muy fresca.  
- Encantados… – dijimos Jacob y yo con asombro y desconcierto.

El profesor pidió silencio, no había terminado de presentarse, y aún no sabíamos como se llamaba.

-Bueno como iba diciendo, espero que la clase funcione bien conmigo al mando, yo seré vuestro nuevo profesor de filosofía, además de tutor. Mi nombre es Jasper.

**¿K os a parecido?**

**Espero k os guste!!**

**en cuanto mi primo me apse el cpaitulo3 lo uelgo bss!!**

**dadle a**_** GO **_** si kereis verme pronto!!**


	3. Viejos conocidos

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos son de Meyer, la historia le pertenece a mi primo Nidan, incluye varios personajes inventados por el.**

**Ho0o0o0ola!!**

**aki os traigo un nuevo capitulo espero k os guste!!**

FALSES APPEARANCES

Capítulo 3

VIEJOS CONOCIDOS

¡¿Jasper?! Era imposible ¿ahora él también estaba en Heldvil? Ya no cabía duda de que aquella pareja que vimos en el monte eran Carlisle y Esme, si Jasper estaba aquí tenían que ser ellos. Cuando lo miré detenidamente lo reconocí ¡Era Jasper! Había muchos rasgos de él que aún conservaba, como eran sus llamativos ojos color dorado, su pelo rubio todo revuelto hacia atrás, y seguía siendo un chico menudo. Si no me equivoco debería tener ya 20 años, ¿cómo podía ser profesor?, aunque no me extrañaba ya que él leía muchos libros y pudiese haber sido que le adelantasen 1 o 2 cursos por encima del que le correspondiera. Los tres únicos cambios que le note fueron, que su palidez había aumentado, físicamente era más atractivo y había perdido la timidez, ¿cómo podía hablar con tanta soltura delante de una clase si en el pasado no se relacionaba apenas con nadie?, no salía de su habitación, es más, solo hable con él en pocas ocasiones, pero el me conocía de sobra. Jasper me miró de reojo unas cuantas de veces, o eso creo, no creo que estuviese observando a Edalie o Jacob. ¿Debería hablar con él? Tal vez sabía donde estaba Edward. ¿Y si estaba en Heldvil? Desde luego había muchas cosas que necesitaba saber. Cuando lo pillase un momento libre le preguntaría. La clase de filosofía terminó, y sinceramente, Jasper la hizo muy amena ya que otros años estas clases se nos hacían muy, pero que muy pesadas. Le dije a Jacob que me esperase en nuestro asiento que tenía que ir a preguntarle algo al tutor. Me levanté y cuando Jasper salió de la clase yo le seguí, y en el pasillo principal le llamé.

- ¡Jasper! ¿Eres tu Jasper Cullen, verdad? – pretendía asegurarme y observé que seguía igual de sereno.  
- Ah…Bella. ¿Eres tú? Cuanto tiempo…has cambiado…mucho. - ¡¿solo tenía que decir eso?! Que reacción tan inesperada.  
- Emmm… tu también has cambiado bastante, me ha encantado como te desenvuelves en clase, no esta mal jajajaja – me empezó a surgir la risa tonta, porque no sabía muy bien como entrarle ya que de los Cullen era a quien menos conocía y había tratado.  
- Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa- ¿y bien querías algo?  
- Veras…ha pasado tiempo y no he tenido la oportunidad de…- me interrumpió.  
- Edward ¿verdad? – era obvio que sabía lo que quería.  
- ¡Jasper, no sé… pero es que estoy muy confusa, aquel día os llevasteis a Edward y os fuisteis sin decir una palabra, además asesinaron a mi madre, y necesito saber qué es de Edward! – casi le comencé a gritar sin saber muy bien qué es lo que estaba diciendo.  
- Ahm… perdona por lo de tu madre – parecía realmente compungido - , pero muy a mi pesar no te puedo decir nada de Edward, mis padres me tienen prohibido hablar de él y de Alice. Lo siento de veras. Además, parece que ya te olvidaste de él, que es lo correcto. Es mejor que sigas con tu nuevo "amiguito" o eso pienso yo, no sé que pensará "él".  
- ¡¡ Pero como puedes decir eso, sabes que soy o era íntima de la familia tienes que contármelo por favor!! – empecé a gritar saltándoseme las lágrimas, y toda la gente que quedaba en el pasillo se quedaban mirándonos.  
- Bella tranquilízate por favor. Ha tocado el timbre deberías entrar a clase ya. En otro momento hablaremos ¿vale? Aunque dudo mucho que te diga más de lo que te acabo de decir.  
- ¿Nada? – me giré llena de impotencia y entré rápidamente en la clase sin decirle una palabra.

Cuando entré miré hacia mi mesa y Jacob y Edalie parecían estar discutiendo. Me fui a sentarme haber si podía parar aquella pequeña batalla, porque Edalie no cesaba de tirarle gomas, lápices y sacapuntas a Jacob. Me senté entre los dos para hacer de intermediaria.

- ¡¡Ey ey!! ¿Qué os pasa? Parecéis unos críos – les dije con cara de enfado.  
- Bella no te metas, esto es entre ella y yo. Creo que se las da de listilla – me apartó.  
- ¡No te temo musculitos, he pegado palizas a gente más grande y peligrosa que tú! – decía con mucha seguridad en sí misma.  
- ¿Pero por qué os estáis peleando? ¡Y tú deja de lanzarle cosas! – le bajé la mano a Edalie.  
- Que quieres que le haga, no para de echarme en cara que la música que escucho es una mierda – cogí el lorito y me lo puse en la oreja, para ver de qué tipo de música se trataba y no estaba mal la verdad, nunca había oído música tan cañera.  
- ¡Qué quieres que te diga, soy sincero, es una mierda! – me molesto hasta a mí que Jacob dijese eso, y cuando me quise dar cuenta Edalie me empujó hacia atrás tirándome de la silla y agarro con mucha fuerza a Jacob de su sudadera roja estampándolo contra la ventana y observaba como el cuerpo de Jacob comenzaba a resentirse.  
- ¡Vale, vale déjame por favor, me estas haciendo daño! – nunca vi a Jacob tan rebajado, y menos por una chica; tras un lapso de tiempo reaccioné.  
- ¡Para Edalie! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! El profesor puede llegar en cualquier momento y castigarnos – para qué tuve que abrir mi bocaza, todo lo que decía se cumplía, miré hacia la puerta y el profesor de Lengua (ya lo conocía de otros años) nos miraba furioso a los tres.  
- ¡Señorita Bella, Jacob y usted…! – comenzó el sermón.  
- Me llamo Edalie cuatro ojos - ¡Imposible! Cómo se podía comportar así, y más con un profesor, Edalie no era una chica normal… El profesor se mostró sereno, pero en el fondo estaba que chirriaba.  
- ¡¡Los tres fuera!! Haber si en el pasillo reflexionáis sobre lo que estáis haciendo. Y señorita… - parecía que le temía.  
- Edalie. – respondió de nuevo.  
- Si…eso… Edalie ya hablaremos en el despacho del director más tarde – la amenazó.  
- Como tú quieras – le volvió a reprochar de nuevo, y los tres muy avergonzados salimos afuera, bueno al menos yo sí que lo estaba.

Cuando Edalie y yo nos colocamos en el pasillo, Jacob no quiso quedarse con nosotras, estaba demasiado enfadado con Edalie como para estar un minuto más cerca de ella.

- Bella yo iré a darme una vuelta, tú quédate aquí, no quiero que te metas en problemas si el profe no te ve en el pasillo. Nos vemos luego cuando toque el timbre. Cuídate, te quiero – se fue algo compungido.  
- De acuerdo – le dije. Oye no le des mas vueltas a lo que a pasado guapo, te quiero - le susurré al oído, se marchó, y me giré hacia Edalie que tenía una sonrisa burlesca en la cara.  
- Parece que hacéis muy buena pareja ¿No? Jejejeje – se reía por lo bajo- ¡Eso guapo no te enfades! - se dirigió a Jacob que le ignoraba  
- ¿A ti te lo parece? – le pregunté.  
- Bueno no esta mal, pero perdona que te lo diga, pero ese tipo no me cae muy bien, me da mala espina. Odio a las personas que lo critican todo… "que si eres muy chico para…" "que si no me gusta eso que tienes o llevas puesto…" Aghh detesto todo eso… - me explicó.  
- Jajaja. Supongo que yo también soy así ya que cuando Jacob dijo aquello sobre tu música hasta me sentó mal a mí. Pero lo que está claro es que yo tolero más que tú esas cosas porque esa reacción que has tenido no es normal… - sin darnos cuenta estábamos entablando una conversación medianamente formal, sin golpes de por medio, y sinceramente, me estaba empezando a alegrar de conocer a esta chica.  
- Jajajajaja – se reía intensamente – Si lo siento. Cuando me tocan demasiado las narices suelo ser así, aunque intento controlarme, pero se me da tela de mal eso de ser "formal".  
- Oye, si no te importa me voy a sentar en el suelo, me duelen mucho los pies – le informé.  
- Guay – usó esa palabra que sirve para todo…  
- Edalie gracias por quedarte a charlar aquí conmigo un rato, es que a veces me siento sola, y tu compañía me esta agradando, no creo que seas tan mala, seguro que algo bueno debes de tener. Porque aunque esté rodeada de gente, muchos, por no decir todos, no me escuchan. Sinceramente creo que escuchar e intentar comprender a otra persona son una de las virtudes más bellas que hay en nuestro mundo, y tú la posees, tenlo por seguro – le expliqué a aquella aparente despiadada persona – Pero bueno no sé que hago contándote estas tonterías mías, si casi eres una desconocida para mí…  
- Te entiendo…- me dijo mientras abría sus brazos y me abrazó tiernamente, era lo último que me esperaba de ella – Yo también vivo cada nuevo día de la misma forma que el anterior, y no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo… me veo incapaz de hacer de mi vida algo más llevadero… y no creo que pueda hacerlo sola…  
- Edalie…- quedé algo sorprendida por aquel abrazo que me dio, pero fue verdaderamente emotivo, era una persona muy solitaria, la razón de su comportamiento se encontraba en su desdichada vida acompañada de la soledad, que le hacía pensar que la sociedad es un enemigo al que debía combatir, ¡pobre Edalie!, si ahora me estaba abrazando…si había algo que yo pudiese hacer para ayudarla a salir de ese estado…solo algo…estaba dispuesta a lo que hiciese falta; levanté mis brazos para subirlos a su espalda cuidadosamente – Tranquilízate, yo estaré aquí para lo que haga falta Edalie, pero me tienes que prometer que vas a intentar cambiar para bien – le mostré una sonrisa y nos separamos.  
- Bella…- ¿¡estaba llorando!? ¡Desde luego, lloraba, levemente, pero lloraba!  
- ¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunté con incertidumbre.  
- Nada, es solo que nunca me había dicho otra persona una cosa así… ¿vamos a clase compi? – se secó las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro y mostró una sonrisa, una sonrisa deslumbrante, y me fijé en los ojos tan bonitos que guardaba aquel rostro y la dentadura perfecta que guardaba su boca.  
- Sí, amiga – respondí sin temor y entramos en clase tras tocar el timbre.

Cuando Edalie y yo nos sentamos en nuestro asiento Jacob aún no había llegado, seguramente ya se le pasaría el cabreo, mientras llegaba Jacob y el profesor de arte, Edalie y yo no parábamos de contarnos cosas sobre nosotras. Esperaba que nuestra amistad fuese eterna, porque lo que aquella mañana viví con Edalie no lo había vivido antes con cualquiera de mis otras "amigas". Jacob entró con indiferencia pasado unos minutos, ni siquiera se sorprendió de que yo me llevase tan bien con Edalie, el simplemente se sentó a mi lado y evitaba mirar hacia donde estaba Edalie echando una ojeada por la ventana y de vez en cuando me miraba como si me intentase decir algo…

- ¿Estas bien Jacob? – me preocupé.  
- No. Ya se me ha pasado todo, pero dile a tu nueva amiga que conmigo lo mínimo. Lo siento Bella pero después de lo que me ha hecho me niego a hablar con ella. Es más no me gustaría pelearme con ella de nuevo, tiene una fuerza descomunal…- y volvió a mirar por la venta.  
- Ah… Vale yo se lo digo, pero por favor intentemos llevarnos lo mejor posible, por favor Jacob, te lo pido, este es solo el primer día de clase…- le rogué.  
- Ajá – respondió desinteresadamente.

Ya era tarde y el profesor de arte aún no había llegado. Pasado unos quince minutos, se escuchaban unos tacones fuera de clase y a toda prisa entro una mujer, que acto seguido tropezó con el escalón del pupitre del profesor y se agarró desesperadamente a la silla para evitar caer prácticamente al suelo. Aquella ridícula escena hizo reír a toda la clase, a mi no tanto porque me solían pasar estas cosas y la entendía. La joven se levantó y se puso erguida, y vi como los rostros de los chicos de la clase se llenaban de alegría y admiración. Era normal, la joven era guapísima, lo que más llamaba la atención de ella era su pelo liso rubio recogido en un moño que cuando segundos después fue soltado ese moño todos sentimos como una bofetada en la cara por la belleza que esprendía, ¡su pelo era largísimo, le llegaba más o menos hasta la cadera! Y para que engañarnos, sus pechos eran exuberantes, sobre todo eso le parecía a los chicos. Cuando la vi mas detenidamente me di cuenta de que su cara me era muy familiar, podría ser...

- ¡Ay, que daño! Perdonad chicos, es que llegaba tarde, no encontraba la clase y… ¡¡Qué vergüenza!! – si no llevase uniforme de profesor me hubiese imaginado que se trataba de una adolescente en plena etapa de pubertad, continuó – Bueno, yo soy vuestra nueva profesora de arte, espero que nos llevemos chachi este año escolar ¡¡Por favor!! – hizo un gesto "guay" -. Mi nombre es Rosalie, pero podéis llamarme Rosy, o Rosita, o Rosal, o Ros, o también Rosalita, ¿o tal vez será mejor que me llaméis Tita Rosalie?...ummm no queda muy bien, ¡ah, ya sé, llamadme básicamente profe! No…eso queda demasiado formal... ¿qué tal Mamá? No, demasiado informal… ¡Ah! ¿y qué tal…? – no se calló hasta que la interrumpí.  
- ¡Rosalie! ¡¿De veras eres tú?! – me levanté sobresaltada de mi mesa, y todas las miradas apuntaban hacia mí.  
- ¡Ah, pues mira dicho así Rosalie tampoco queda tan mal! Si soy yo, ¿ocurre algo?  
- ¿Eres Rosalie Cullen? – quería asegurarme, ya me daba igual que se enterase toda la clase de que yo la conociese, los Cullen ya estaban allí de todas formas.  
- ¿Es ella uno de los Cullen? – me preguntó Jacob en voz baja y le dije por lo bajo que sí.  
- Ajá, soy Cullen. ¡Oye, un momento, os voy a demostrar lo que es el arte, y tú chica, tu me inspiras en este momento y la inspiración no debe ser cortada, ven a la pizarra, ven corre! – se emocionó de repente, me fui algo colorada hacia la pizarra y ella comenzó a ponerme los pies, mi cintura, mis brazos y manos, y mi cabeza en una postura determinada, a su antojo – Ahora quédate quieta, voy a hacer un boceto tuyo…espera necesito a alguien más… ¡Tú la chica del fondo, sí, sí, la compañera de esta linda joven!  
- Voy tontuela – le respondió Edalie de la forma en que lo había estado haciendo toda la mañana a todos los profesores.  
- Jajaja que graciosa, tontuela... oye otro día me cuentas otro chiste Edalie – ¿de verdad que le hacia gracia? Increíble – Bien, colócate junto a ella y pásale el brazo por el hombro, así es. Bien ahora intenten no moverse – sacó una lámina de tamaño mediano donde comenzó a hacer el boceto, no entendía muy bien aquella situación, pero tal vez sería parte de su trabajo, tal vez viéndola toda la clase les motivaría…

Al cabo de tres cuartos de hora finalizó, Edalie y yo nos asomamos a ver el dibujo, y era impresionante, ambas quedamos anonadadas, pero tenía la sensación de que Rosalie tuvo terminado el dibujo en veinte minutos, lo vi en su rostro, en esos veinte minutos vi como hacía una mueca con su cara, como si estuviese pensando en algo y cambió el lápiz por el rotulador blanco, no entendía muy bien eso último, porque cuando vimos el dibujo terminado no había ningún sitio con rótulo blanco.

- ¡Woala! Vaya no había pensado en esto, ¿quién de las dos se va a quedar el dibujo ahora?  
- Que se lo quede ella, yo los he visto mejores – respondió Edalie mintiendo, cuando lo vio supe que le gustó, se le iluminó la cara.  
- Vale, esta bien lo guardaré con mucho cariño – dije sonriendo.

La clase se pasó sin darnos cuenta, y yo no tuve tiempo para hablar con Rosalie, lo intenté, pero ella se tenía que ir a la siguiente clase con mucha prisa, si la encontraba claro. Cuando se iba ella dio un golpe en la pizarra con el puño, mirándome, y se despidió, y justo cuando salía por la puerta me guiñó el ojo. Era ella, estaba claro, ya debía tener unos 23 años, entonces talvez podría ver a Edward, Alice y Emmet, aunque a este último no me agradaba mucho verlo. Y si Edward estaba en Heldvil, qué le podría decir, yo estaba con Jacob y me negaba a dejarlo solo porque le prometí aquello hace mucho tiempo a Edward, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero una parte de mí aún lo echaba de menos y lo quería.  
La última hora de clase del día era educación física. Todos nos dirigimos al gimnasio y por el camino, mis compañeras no dejaban de chismorrear sobre el nuevo profesor de gimnasia, decían que era un tipo muy alto, con un cuerpo atlético, bastante musculoso, y muy guapo, lo que las jóvenes más envidiaban eran sus ojos rasgados color verde oscuro. Seguro que ese profesor estaba ya sentenciado por mis compañeras en estado de celo. Entrando al gimnasio que tenía un techo muy alto, Jacob se fue con los chicos y yo con las chicas, y con Edalie que aunque no soliese ser muy habladora no se despegaba de mí. Todos nos sentamos y esperamos al profesor. Tras unos pocos segundos de habernos sentado, nos dimos cuenta todas de que había alguien subido en la cuerda de escalada que había junto a mí. Era un hombre. ¿Sería el profesor? El joven miró hacia abajo y al ver que todos estábamos allí desde una altura de cinco o incluso seis metros, soltó sus manos de la cuerda y caía hacia donde estábamos todas empicado, creíamos que se iba a matar pero el joven cayó de pie de sopetón justo delante mía, estaba agachado y con la cabeza mirando al suelo, cuando alzó la cabeza me miró y me dijo:

- ¿Te he asustado Bella? – todas las miradas me apuntaban a mí.  
- No…Emmet – ahora tendría que aguantar a Emmet también en el instituto ¿es qué es esta una familia de profesores? Emmet no había cambiado mucho por eso lo reconocí sin lugar a dudas, si acaso era algo mas alto y mucho más musculoso, pero seguía teniendo el peinado rapado de siempre.  
- Jajajajaja sigues siendo la misma de siempre, enana – se burlaba de mí, apartó la mirada de mí hacia toda la clase- Va, yo soy Emmet Cullen vuestro profesor de gimnasia desde hoy, intentaré que la clase funcione por las buenas o por las malas. Hoy haremos salto al potro, colocaré dos, uno más alto para los chicos y otro más bajo para las señoritas, formaréis dos filas – dijo, aunque más bien parecía que estaba ordenando y dirigiendo.

Todos íbamos saltando, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en Jasper, Rosalie, y Emmet, los tres habían cambiado mucho tanto físicamente como en su carácter, Jasper había pasado de ser una persona muy tímida, a ser alguien muy abierto, Rosalie pasó de ser una chica mas o menos seria, a ser alguien que hacía el ridículo, y Emmet había cambiado también, no era tan frío, era mas atento y comprensivo, aunque su "humor" no había cambiado. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Emmet me metió un grito a lo lejos:

- ¡Bella te toca, venga salta, no le tengas miedo enana! – dijo, ya se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a llamarme "enana", tendría que tener cuidado si no quería ganarme ese mote.  
- ¡Ya voy! – le dije con aires de superioridad.

Corrí todo lo que pude, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo haría bien porque mi cuerpo débil y mi torpeza siempre me acompañaban, era un desastre. Cogí pulso para saltar en la tabla y ya en el aire sentí como mi pie tropezó con el potro, mi cuerpo se iba hacia delante, y terminé muy mal, caí casi de cabeza, el cuello casi se me dobla y me entro una contractura muy fuerte en él. Antes que Jacob y Edalie, Emmet ya estaba allí, cosa que me sorprendió. Me cogió en sus brazos cuando yo estaba tumbada en el suelo

- ¿Estas bien Bella? – dijeron Edalie y Jacob al mismo tiempo cuando se apresuraban a ver qué me había ocurrido, cuando se acercaron los dos se miraron y fijaron sus miradas en mí.  
- Sí, estoy bien, solo me duele algo el cuello…  
- Hay que llevarte a la enfermería ya – se apresuraba Jacob.  
- ¡No, tranquilízate!, ya me ocupo yo de ella, sé de primeros auxilios, ha sido solo una contractura – increíble, lo supo solo con ver como caí – Ya se acabo la clase, vuelvan todos a sus casas.  
- Pero Bella…- saltó Jacob.  
- Tranquilo joven atleta yo me ocupo de ella – le guiñó un ojo, y Jacob le obedeció, con mucha facilidad influyó sobre Jacob.  
- De acuerdo, Bella me pasare esta noche a verte ¿vale?  
- ¡Vale! – le dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude – Y a ti mañana te veo Edalie, un beso.  
- Adiós Bella, cuídate – se fueron ya todos.

El gimnasio se quedó vacío, solo Emmet y yo, ahora era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle por Edward. Cuando intenté abrir la boca Emmet me la tapó.

- No digas nada enana. Voy a quitarte esa contractura.

Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y con una presión adecuada hizo que el dolor desapareciese. Fue un masaje muy grato

- Bella. Lo siento mucho por cómo me comporté aquella noche, la noche que metí a Edward en el coche, pero era necesario – sabía lo que pretendía son sacarle.  
- Fue bastante cruel…la verdad. Te llevaste a Edward, y mi madre fue asesinada. Desde luego ese día no lo olvidaré.  
- ¡¿Asesinada!? – le cambió el rostro – ¡¿quién la asesinó, le vistes la cara?! ¡Contesta! – me gritaba mientras me zarandeaba, se había vuelto loco, y por qué se les saltaba las lágrimas, parecía que iba a llorar…  
- No, no lo sé, suéltame – me separé de él - ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!  
- Ahhh…- parece que se tranquilizaba – Perdona Bella, es que me duele mucho que hallan asesinado fríamente a tu madre, perdóname por favor, - ¿hasta ese punto se preocupaba? – Sé que quieres saber sobre Edward, pero tengo prohibido contarte nada sobre él y su hermana. Si quieres una respuesta, deberías ir a nuestra antigua casa, allí Carlisle y Esme podrán decirte algo.

Tras decirme eso me levanté, y salí corriendo del gimnasio dejando atrás a Emmet que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, no podía esperar más tenía que salir volando a la casa de los Cullen, tenía que saber de Edward, mi corazón lo necesitaba. También me preguntaba cómo sería mi reencuentro con Carlisle y Esme. Cuando llegué a mi casa cogí mi bicicleta duple y pedalee como nunca había pedaleado, y por suerte no tropecé. Cuando llegue a la mansión de los Cullen dejé tirada mi bicicleta en el jardín, ya marchito, subí las escaleras de la entrada y empujé la gran puerta de madera. Todo estaba oscuro, pero no tenía miedo, seguí caminando por el pasillo principal, abrí con suma cautela la puerta del fondo que daba al amplio salón de los Cullen de donde parecía que provenía una luz tenue. La chimenea estaba encendida y también varias velas, pero las luces del techo apagadas. Allí, frente a la chimenea estaban un hombre sentado en un sillón de terciopelo y madera policromada, y junto al hombre había una mujer de pie con su mano izquierda sobre la parte superior del sillón en el que se encontraba el hombre. Eran Carlisle y Esme, sin dudas; pero todo era extraño, la casa, el ambiente, ellos…  
Los dos tenían la mirada fija en mí, veía como sus ojos brillaban con la luz del fuego de la chimenea. Y me aventuré a hablar con ellos:

- ¡Hola Carlisle, Esme! ¿Qué tal estáis? Ha pasado mucho tiempo – intenté ser modesta  
- Hola Bella, estamos… algo dolidos… aunque no podemos decir de ti lo mismo… – respondió Carlisle, pero no con la misma alegría con la que yo les hablé.  
- Hola Bella. Cierto te veo bien, me alegro mucho – contesto Esme.  
- Vaya… ¿Y vuestros hijos? ¿Y Alice? ¿Y Edward? ¿Puedo verlos?

Tras preguntarle por Alice y Edward, los dos se miraron por un instante y Carlisle le asintió a Esme con la cabeza y posaron de nuevo la mirada en mí.

- Veras Bella, Alice y Edward están muertos.

**¿K os a parecido?**

**Yo estoy en blanco...XD**

**Espero k os aya gustado0!!**

**en cuanto mi primo me pase el capitulo 4 lo cuelgo bss!!**

**dadle a**_** GO **_**si kereis verme pronto!!**


	4. Vampiros

_Ho00olaa!!_

_despues de mucho, mucho tiempo...¡VUELVO! xD_

_Mil gracias por todos sus reviews!!_

_y ablando de ellos, para los k aun no les a kedado claro_

_este fic lo escribe mi primo Nidan, y con su permiso yo lo estoy colgando en FF :P_

_sin mas rollo!!_

_aki les dejo otro capitulo de este fic espero k les guste!_

* * *

"**FALSE**** APPEARANCES"**

**Capítulo 4**

**VAMPIROS**

Mi corazón dejó de latir durante unos instantes, y luego sentí como mi corazón volvía a bombear sangre dentro de mí de nuevo. Fue una sensación similar a cuando presencie la muerte de mi madre, pero este sentimiento fue menos intenso ¿De verdad tan poco aprecio guardaba ya por Edward y Alice, después de enterarme de que ellos habían muertos? Con la voz temblorosa y ante aquella familia que para mí ya era tan poco familiar, a pesar del poco aliento que salía de mi garganta, pude continuar hablando con ellos. Deseaba tener explicaciones a numerosas preguntas que me formulaba, y que por alguna razón estaba segura que ellos dos podían responderme. Carlisle y Esme sabían más de lo que aparentaban, se les veía apenados, pero demasiado tranquilos.

¡¿Muertos?! Pe-pero por qué…- dije temblorosa mientras me apoyaba con mi hombro derecho y la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta del salón, agarrando el pomo con fuerza y rabia, pero sin desviar la mirada de ellos dos.

Es una larga historia Bella ¿Seguro que quieres oírla? – me preguntó Carlisle con una profunda mirada de ojos entrecerrados.

Sí…- dije con inseguridad, ante el ambiente de misterio que comenzó a rodear nuestra oscura conversación.

Todo empezó el 06/06/06 ¿Verdad Bella?

Si – definitivamente sabía con detalle muchas cosas.

Ese día nosotros…toda la familia tuvimos que exiliarnos de Heldvil por que alguien venía a buscarnos, alguien muy peligroso. La vida de mis hijos, la de toda mi familia, hubiera corrido peligro si hubiésemos permanecido aquí más tiempo, así que debido a mi profesión como naturalista y de voluntariado solidario por mis dotes en primeros auxilios, pues decidimos irnos a África donde podría ganarme la vida, a un pequeño pueblo muy pobre llamado Pretoria. Allí nos adaptamos a la forma de vida de sus indígenas y vivimos plácidamente durante nueve años, aunque Edward no podía incluso desde la lejanía olvidarse de ti, su sueño era poder volver un día aquí a verte, muy avergonzado a su pesar; me mucha pena que su sueño se derrumbara transcurrido esos nueve años desde nuestra llegada a Pretoria.

¿Qué os ocurrió?- pregunté intrigada.

Nos dimos cuenta de que ese ser tan peligroso que nos perseguía estaba de nuevo detrás de nosotros, quería nuestras vidas. Así que cogimos un avión para España para huir de ese mal. Pero el avión fue saboteado por unos terroristas marroquíes y acabo estrellándose contra la superficie, el avión quedo hecho añicos, y todos nosotros si no estábamos muertos, estábamos al filo de la muerte. Esme, mi querida esposa nos salvó a todos, afortunadamente estaba ilesa, ella tenía el poder de darle una segunda oportunidad a nuestras miserables vidas y yo le pedí en mi lecho de muerte que salvase a mis hijos primeramente y luego a mí, así nos convertimos en lo que somos ahora, unos seres casi perfectos –me explicaba mientras la cogía de la mano y la besaba - Por desgracia el cuerpo de Edward y de Alice no los pudimos encontrar y no pudimos salvar sus vidas a tiempo…de eso hace ya un año…

¿Cómo que una segunda vida? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Es que acaso las personas podemos vivir más veces de la que nos es concedida? Me estáis asustando…-definitivamente se habían vuelto locos, estos no eran los Cullen que yo conocí una vez – lo siento pero tengo que irme…- me giré y en el momento que iba a pasar por la puerta ésta se cerró sola, sin que nadie la presionase, y quedé sin escapatoria.

Bella, no te sulfures, nosotros únicamente queremos compañía, alguien que nos escuche y nos comprenda – sonó la voz de Carlisle detrás a mis espaldas, llegaba a sentir su frío aliento tras mi oreja.

¡¿Có-có-cómo has hecho eso?! – dije cuando gire la cabeza aterrorizada y encontré su pálido rostro frente al mío.

¿A qué te refieres? ¿A lo de la puerta o a lo de que yo me encuentre detrás tuya en una milésima de segundo? –me dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, pero yo no podía sonreír estaba paralizada, todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo no era para nada normal.

A…ambas…- dije sin saber muy bien lo que decía.

La respuesta está en que no somos humanos, somos seres superiores. Nuestro estado actual lo considero como un eslabón superior en la evolución humana. Yo y mis hijos nos convertimos en los seres a los que muchos temen por su poder e inteligencia. ¡Somos Vampiros! Seguro que has oído hablar de ellos. La prueba de ello está en mi supervelocidad y en nuestro físico imponente, además de los dones que cada uno de nosotros poseemos, y el de Esme es la telepatía con la que cerró la puerta por la que intentabas salir, tal vez alguno de mis hijos te haya echo una demostración de lo que somos capaces sin que tu hayas caído en la cuenta.

¿¡Vampiros!? – pensé en ese momento, y recordé el gran salto que dio Emmet en el gimnasio de la escuela, y también recordé aquellos conejos muertos con los nombres del matrimonio y como no, también recordé la figura de la asesina de mi madre - ¿Pretendéis hacerme daño? – dije asustada, mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Carlisle a Esme que se encontraba al fondo de la sala con una mirada de ojos dorados, Esme tenía esa mirada…la misma mirada que la asesina de mi madre, esa mirada…no la olvidaría nunca.

No Bella – hablo por fin Esme – Nosotros no haríamos nunca daño a nadie y menos a la persona a la que mi Edward tenía tanto aprecio. Nosotros intentamos ahora introducirnos en una vida normal como personas, sin necesidad de matar a humanos, nos alimentamos de pequeños animales como conejos, ratas, perros, gatos…

¡¡MENTIROSA!! – grité desesperada apartando a un lado a Carlisle y dirigiéndome con furia hacia Esme, agarrándola por la muñeca- ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan falsa, fuiste tu…tu mataste a mi madre, estoy segura, era igual que tu, y ahora que veo tu figura inmersa en este sucio y oscuro salón ya no me cabe duda, cómo pudiste!? – dije entre llantos de ira y le di una bofetada en seco en su terso rostro, y observando como no borraba esa estúpida media sonrisa que tenía, supuse que no le dolió, me vi dispuesta a propinarle otra bofetada, pero otra fuerza me detuvo. Era Carlisle, me agarraba de la muñeca con mucha fuerza y me miraba con una chispa de enfado.

¡Bella no vuelvas a hacer eso si no deseas acabar como tu madre! Ya te hemos dicho que ahora somos inofensivos, así que si no quieres correr riesgos no llegues a derramar ni una gota de tu dulce sangre, porque en tal caso sería cuando no tendrías escapatoria alguna de salir con vida de esta casa. Nosotros solo queremos llevarnos bien contigo y tu familia de nuevo, pero nos lo estas poniendo difícil. Si de verdad crees que Esme mató a Isabella te tengo que pedir que te vayas de esta casa y reflexiones, y cuando lo hayas echo volveremos a hablar tranquilamente

Di un tirón en seco de mi mano sudorosa para que Carlisle soltase mi muñeca, miré una vez más el rostro de Esme, la cual no se atrevía a mirarme a la cara, mantenía los ojos entrecerrados en dirección al suelo y tras unos segundos solté y dejé caer su muñeca como si de una marioneta se tratase y dándole la espalda a los dos salí de la casa sin decir una palabra, con la cara empapada de lágrimas y llena de impotencia e incertidumbre. Solo escuche la voz de Carlisle al salir que me decía de nuevo "Cuando estés preparada de nuevo vuelve a vernos, solo queremos lo mejor para ti, y lo mejor para ti, era que supieses la verdad", verdad de la que yo no estaba muy segura, en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que Edward y Alice aún seguían vivos, y aunque me apenase no podía parar de pensar que la asesina de mi madre era Esme. Pero si algo era cierto es que lo Cullen ya no eran humanos, eran vampiros, y todo eso lo probaba lo que acababa de presenciar hace unos instantes ¿y por qué Carlisle mencionó a mi madre por el nombre de Isabella? Así solo la llamaba mi padre, parece que la conocía, más me daba a pensar que ellos asesinaron a mi madre. Definitivamente escondían algo, y yo estaba dispuesta de una manera u otra averiguar lo que ellos camuflaban con tierra, pero ahora mientras corría en llantos necesitaba desahogarme. No sé si sería capaz de esconder el secreto de los Cullen.

Mientras corría con las manos en la cara por el camino boscoso que llevaba a Heldvil me golpeé contra un obstáculo, para mi sorpresa era Edalie que iba acompañada de alguien más, era un joven de estatura media con una melenita castaña clara, llevaba los pelos por detrás de punta, o al menos eso me pareció, por que su gorro de lana no dejaba ver mucho su cabellera; y tenía una mirada muy profunda, pero tal vez algo desinteresada, y uno ojos impresionantemente grandes de color miel, como Edalie. Si te fijabas bien eran muy parecidos. El joven vestía en ese momento una ropa deportiva muy ancha y llevaba dos muñequeras puestas. La primera impresión que se llevaría de mí no habría sido la más acertada desde luego, porque cuando levanté la cabeza desde el suelo y miré a ambos, yo tenía la cara empapada de lágrimas y mi ceño no paraba de estar fruncido, así que me apuré en secarme las lágrimas con las manos disimuladamente, aunque ya no había lugar para el disimulo, me habían visto llorando y desamparada por aquel camino.

¡Ey Bella! ¿Qué tal te va? – me saludaba Edalie.

Hola Edalie…y…

Alex, me llamo Alex. Soy el hermano pequeño de Edalie – se presentó, aparentaba unos 15 años más o menos - ¿Tú eres Swam?

Si... ¿por qué? – le decía aún sentada en el suelo.

Jajajaja así que eres la hermana de Gerard, dile de mi parte cuando lo veas que le falta mucho camino para ser un jugador de baloncesto mejor que yo – se reía burlescamente.

Cállate mocoso, cuando aprenderás a dejar de ser tan creído – le regañaba su hermana.

Jejeje – aquel chico consiguió hacerme reírme y olvidar por un momento todo el asunto de los Cullen.

Oye Bella ¿te ocurría algo hace un momento? Me pareció que llorabas – agaché la cabeza avergonzada y asentí con la cabeza.

Alex puedes ir tirando para delante por favor, tengo que hablar con Bella a solas – le ordenó Edalie.

¡Vale! – Alex comenzó a andar, y se detuvo delante mía, se puso en cuclillas, me agarró de las dos manos y me besó la frente – Tranquila, pase lo que te pase todo se solucionará – me mostró una cálida sonrisa y con fuerza me levantó del suelo, yo quede impresionada por la delicadeza que tuvo aquel chico conmigo cuando hace justo un instante nos acabábamos de conocer – Bueno ya si que me voy, ¡Adiós! – dijo cuando vio la mirada furiosa de su hermana y se marchó.

Por cierto Edalie qué hacéis por aquí los dos solos intenté desviar la conversación.

Ah…eso, estábamos recogiendo flores silvestres, las necesito para mis medicinas, es que me gusta mucho la herboristería…-cada vez me sorprendía más esa chica-, pero eso no viene al caso ahora, ¿qué te pasaba hace un momento? A mí me lo puedes contar, somos amigas ¿no?

¿Qué podía hacer en aquella situación? Era un tema demasiado delicado, y aunque yo confiase en ella…mi vida estaba en juego si contaba algo, eso seguro…, y luego estaba el otro problema, que me creyese…- pensé.

¿Bella? – llamaba mi atención – ¿No confías suficiente en mí?

¡No, no, no es eso! Lo que pasa es que es algo demasiado…irreal.

Fantástico, me encantan los cuentos de hadas, dispara – hizo un gesto con la mano.

Veras…- le conté toda la historia de mi pasado, le hablé de Edward y le conté lo que me acababa de pasar en la casa de los Cullen hace unas horas; me gustó mucho la atención que me prestaba, Edalie en realidad estaba muy atenta, cuando terminé…

……………………… - Edalie se quedó muda por un rato.

No me crees ¿verdad? Sabía que no tenía que haberte contado nada… – dije decepcionada, pero Edalie dio un bote de la roca donde nos encontrábamos sentadas.

¡¡DABUTI, SABÍA QUE LOS VAMPIROS EXISTÍAN!! - ¿qué? Quedé con los ojos de plato - ¡¡Y encima mis profesores son vampiros, cómo mola!! – no cesaba de dar saltos, me quedé a cuadros…- ¡Adoro a los vampiros, siempre he querido conocer a alguno!

Edalie, ¿de verdad me crees? ¿no piensas que estoy loca?

No…por qué debería pensarlo…

Bueno Edalie, esto tiene que ser un secreto entre nosotras, prométemelo, si esto sale a la luz no sé qué podría ocurrirme a mí y a todos los que sepan de el secreto. Júramelo.

Si –decía sumida en sus fantasías- , quiero que me muerda un vampiro…-susurraba, no sabía si había sido buena idea contárselo, en ese momento ella colocó un mano sobre mi hombro derecho y m miro a los ojos muy seria – Si vas a estar cerca de un vampiro cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras – y a qué venía tanto interés por los vampiros, esta chica tenía unos gustos muy raros…

Gracias… - me sentí importante para alguien y bastante rayada, pero no podía parar de reírme de Edalie – jajajajajajajajajaja

¿Ummm? ¿De qué te ríes? – se quedo extrañada

Jajajajaja es que eres una chica muy rara jajajajaja me parto con tus reacciones jajajaja

No tiene la maldita gracia – se picó – pues ahora ahí te quedas, por lista – se dio la vuelta para irse.

¡No, no te vayas, era broma! – me levanté de la roca y la agarré de la manga de la camiseta, ella se giró y con una risa de satisfacción en su cara me dijo.

Me alegra mucho cuando sonríes, nunca cambies bella, y quién sabe… tal vez vuelvas a ver a Edward, rezaré porque llegue ese día. Mañana nos vemos en clase –la solté de la camiseta por aquellas palabras y aquella cara que me mostró que hicieron que mi corazón palpitase a una velocidad que no era normal, este sentimiento no podía ser…no, no, definitivamente estaba confundida.

A-dios…- me despedí correspondiéndole con otra grata sonrisa y me quedé paralizada viendo como se alejaba mientras llamaba a Alex a gritos. Poco a poco su silueta y esos gritos desaparecieron con la espesura del bosque.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y cuando llegué a mi casa no había duda de que Charlie querría saber dónde había estado metida todo el día, así que utilicé a Edalie como excusa para no tragarme un largo sermón que podría llevar a discusiones, y lo que menos me apetecía ahora era discutir. Subí a mi habitación agotada y sin desvestirme caí rendida en mi cama, recordé que llevaba el retrato de Edalie y mío en mi mochila enrollado, cogí un marco vacío que tenía a mano y lo puse en la pared frente a mi cama. La puerta se abrió, era Gerard que venía a darme las buenas noches.

Buenas noches Bella, que descanses

Igualmente – y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta de nuevo le llamé – ¡Por cierto Gerard! Alex quería que te dijese que aún te queda mucho para superarle jugando al basket.

¡Ah vaya! ¿Tú también lo conoces? Ese chulo marica me saca de mis casillas. Pues dile de mi parte que se vaya a besar culos por ahí. Aunque su hermana es otra historia, me encanta esa chica ¬ - miró el cuadro – ¡Wau!, es igualita… ¿me lo regalas?

¡No! ¡Pero Gerard! ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Y a qué viene esa cara?

Que quieres que diga de un chico que me deja en vergüenza delante de todos mis compañeros dándome un beso en la frente, justo en el momento que tuve una caída en la pista.

¿¡Cómo!? – ufff al menos sé que no he sido la única, pero me sorprende, comencé a reírme – Jajajajaja

Sí tu ríete, pero te gustaría verme en mi lugar…

Anda ya, no seas tonto, es solo un beso inofensivo, y ahora vete a dormir, que sueñes con tu Alex – me metí con él a carcajadas.

¡Calla, no empieces! ¡Adiós hermana odiosa! – me lanzó su zapatilla y cerró de un portazo.

Entre risas caí de nuevo de espaldas sobre la cama, cogí el zapato que aún conservaba de Edward y lo miré detenidamente, toqué el gravado con las yemas de mis dedos una vez más antes de acostarme como hacía todas las noches mientras pensaba dónde podía estar él en estos instantes. Una idea no dejaba de rondarme por la cabeza y es que si Edward seguía vivo, ¿se habría convertido en un vampiro al igual que toda su familia? ¿Y Alice? Todo eran preguntas y preguntas, yo necesitaba tener respuestas, y si Carlisle y Esme no estaban dispuestos a contarme la verdad, tendría que hablar y hacer buenas migas con mis nuevos y "adorables" profesores, tal vez Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie se aventurarían a decirme algo, por mínimo que fuese, además tenía a Edalie de mi parte, juntas desmantelaríamos esa falsa historia. Otro problema que me preocupaba era Jacob, era mi novio…debería contarle lo que me ocurrió esta tarde…Creo que por el momento no se lo diré a nadie más, y no porque no confíe en él, sino porque mientras menos gente se entere será mejor, ya que los metería en un riesgo que no quería, de hecho ahora me estaba arrepintiendo de habérselo contado a Edalie, ahora ella también podría estar en peligro, espero que no se vaya de la lengua. Ahora tenía que hacer un intento por descansar, mañana sería un largo día, y por desgracia tendría que volver al jardín de los Cullen, había olvidado mi bicicleta allí.

Pasada unas horas me desperté, necesitaba ir al servicio. Tiré de la cisterna y volví a mi habitación, pero algo no encajaba cuando entré. ¿Qué hacía la silla que siempre tenía arrinconada en mi habitación frente a mi cama? Y el zapato…sobre la cama… ¿es que acaso no lo coloque en la mesita de noche? No sé talvez estaba un poco desvelada así que coloqué la silla en su sitio de nuevo y fui a echar la cortina porque empezaba a entrar fresco. Cuando cerré la cortina, antes de irme de nuevo a la cama eché un vistazo con mi ojo derecho por una rajilla que deje en la cortina, me asusté, dos siluetas estaban junto al árbol que hay más abajo de mi casa, parecían que miraban hacia acá, pero no podía estar segura, estaba todo muy oscuro, la única luz que alumbraba allí era la de la luna, una luz tenue que solo me permitió averiguar que eran dos personas, y no animales. Todo ocurrió en unos segundos, cuando yo entreabrí un poco la cortina para ver con mi ojo las dos siluetas no tardaron en esfumarse con la noche. Todo era muy extraño, pero esa noche, me sentí observada. Volví a la cama e intenté pegar ojo pensando que aquellas sombras solo fueron fruto de mi imaginación.

Al día siguiente todo era igual, me reuní con Jacob en el kiosco de Billy que comenzó de nuevo con sus malos chistes, aunque Jacob iba un poco serio, más de lo normal, pero yo tampoco le hice demasiado caso, creo que si le hablaba empeoraría las cosas. Jacob solo reaccionó cuando llegamos al instituto y nos encontramos con Edalie y Alex, yo le choqué los cincos a los dos y fue entonces cuando Jacob se sorprendió, con su mirada me dijo "¿desde cuando os lleváis tan bien?" Lo conocía muy bien, así era él. En esa reunión me dirigí a Gerard que venía con nosotros.

Gerard ya nos vemos, por qué no vas clase con Alex, yo me voy ya con Edalie y Jacob – le sugerí.

¡Ni loco me voy yo con este bicho raro! – se giró y se fue para clase, entonces Alex me guiñó el ojo y fue tras Gerard alocadamente.

Ayyy Gerard ¿por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? Con lo buen chico que yo soy – decía burlándose de él y echándose sobre su hombro.

Aparta, no me toques ¬¬ - le daba palmaditas Gerard cuando Alex le ponía una mano encima – mientras se alejaban.

Bueno vamos entrando – sugerí a los dos.

¡Guay! – respondió Edalie

Si… - dijo Jacob, aunque ahora que me fijaba, más que picado parecía avergonzado…que mal se pone este chico cuando quiere, le hice algo de caso por un momento y le di un beso en la mejilla; muchas veces un gesto vale más que mil palabras.

Entramos en clase, y como ayer estaba yo de nuevo en medio. Las clases se me hicieron muyyyyyy largas, y afortunadamente no hubo disputas entre mis dos compañeros jejeje. En realidad yo era la única que atendía en clases, mientras yo atendía Jacob miraba por la ventana o se ponía a hablar con sus compañeros de atrás, y Edalie mascaba chicle y garabateaba la mesa con dibujos satánicos realmente bien dibujados, me faltó poco para tener pesadillas con sus dibujos.

Edalie, ¿quieres dibujar otra cosa? Esos dibujos no me gustan.

¡Qué! Si son bonitos…mira la calavera con la guadaña representa a la muerte, y los ataúdes, los colmillos, los ajetes, y estos ojos representan a los vampiros jujuju – se rió sádicamente - ¡mira lo que se a formado! ¿ves estos dos aviones que colisionan entre sí? Y estos dos puntitos bajo él son dos personas que han saltado del avión para salvar sus vidas, pero estos ataúdes que hay bajo los dos puntitos quieren decir que aunque hayan saltado todo a sido en vano porque ambos van a morir, ¿a qué es una historia muy bella? – era broma ¿no?

Si…ojala pudiese escuchar historias como estas todos los días…- todo lo que hacía me sorprendía, no sé si llegaría a entenderla del todo.

Las clases terminaron, y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet no hicieron nada inusual, se comportaron con normalidad, dentro de sus nuevas personalidades, claro. Para ser vampiros eran muy buenos actores, desde luego. A la salida bese, pasé unos minutos con Jacob, ya que hacía bastante que no estábamos a solas, entre nosotros hubo lo de siempre, palabras bonitas, besos y caricias. Me despedí de él porque tenía que ir a la casa de los Cullen a recoger mi bicicleta, le di un último abrazo y nos despedimos, él me ofreció acompañarme, pero yo me invente lo que fuese para que no viniese, ya que había el riesgo de que cuando llegásemos allí nos encontrásemos con algún Cullen. Justo antes de llegar al sendero un perro muy grande me comenzó a gruñir peligrosamente, y mostraba sus afilados colmillos ¿por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí?, fue entonces cuando escuché una voz que me llamaba a lo lejos, era la de Alex, y Edalie iba con él.

Bella échate a un lado – me ordenó Alex y se puso delante de mí, entonces comenzó a mirar fijamente al furioso animal a los ojos y el animal dejó de gritar y salió despavorido, corriendo de un lado a otro.

¿Cómo has hecho eso? – pregunté sorprendida.

Pues soy yo mismo, no suelo caer bien a los animales, y a tu hermano parece que tampoco – se rió.

De eso nada, que sepas que a mí me caes muy bien – le correspondí con una sonrisa, Edalie llegaba a donde nosotros nos encontrábamos, ya que caminaba a un paso más lento que Alex- Y bueno, ¿qué hacéis ustedes por aquí?

Pues este sendero que tú tomas nos pilla de camino a casa también – respondió Edalie.

¿Si? No sabía que hubiese otra casa por estos lares aparte de la de los Cullen…

¿Y tú a dónde te diriges? – preguntó Edalie.

Pues voy a esa mansión a recoger mi bicicleta, la olvidé ayer allí, en el jardín – le expliqué.

Alex deja de asustar a perros, vamos a acompañarla

¡Sí hermanita!

Gracias – por suerte Edalie sabía que se encontraría allí, pero y Alex el no sabía nada de los vampiros, creo que Edalie estaba más entusiasmada en ver a los vampiros.

Cuando por fin llegué a la mansión de los Cullen pude observar que mi bicicleta seguía intacta en el jardín, junto a la verja. Grité de alegría al encontrarla y Edalie y Alex se acercaron a verla maravillados, nunca habían visto una bicicleta con dos asientos.

¡Qué bici tan chula! – gritaba Alex – ¿Me dejas probarla? – en ese momento mire hacia Edalie que me asintió con la cabeza.

Si, por supuesto – le animé.

¡Si, si, como mola! – era tan infantil…cogió la bici y empezó a pedalear

En ese mismo instante Edalie y yo nos quedamos mirándonos, estaba sonriendo, de repente me percaté de cómo le cambió sus facciones y sin girar la cabeza miró de reojo hacia la mansión de los Cullen, fue entonces cuando se escuchó un disparo ensordecedor, los pájaros batieron en vuelo desde sus árboles y Alex paró la bicicleta giró su cuerpo para mirarme, Edalie se encontraba con el brazo extendido y su mano derecha sobre mi hombre derecho, junto a mi cabeza. Fue entonces cuando giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, hacia la mansión, tenía lo ojos como platos. Tras ese giro lo primero que vi era la mano de Edalie muy cerca de mi oreja, en su mano agarraba una bala de escopeta con tan solo su dedo pulgar y corazón. Y tras aquella bala, al fondo, estaba Jasper con una escopeta levantada. ¿Había intentado matarme? ¿Y cómo paró Edalie la bala?

Tío Jasper, ¿es qué acaso querías poner a prueba mis reflejos? – saltó hablando Edalie con una expresión seria en su rostro – Jé, patético.

¡Bravo Edalie! – comenzó a aplaudir Alex – ¡Cada vez mejoras mucho más, viva mi hermanita, viva!

No podía esperar menos de una vampira joven como tú, querida Edalie… – contestó Jasper plácidamente.

* * *

_Lo de los terrorias es ...ORIGINAL xD_

_no creo k lo vean en ningun fic mas :P_

_Espero k les aya gustado, si todo sale bien_

_el domingo actualizare XFIN **The Holiday** y un **Oneshot** k tengo por la mitad_

_espero k se pasen!! :)_

_Y ya saben a darle animos con_

_vuestro **reviews** al autor para k se motive y escriba mas rapido_

_y podais ver como continua pronto :)_

_dadle a **GO!!**_

_Bye, Bye!!_

_**... EiShel Hale ...**_


	5. Venganza

**Falses Appearances**

**SUMMARY:** _En su infancia Bella presencia el asesinato de su madre. Le separan de su verdadero amor, Edward. Lo curioso es que todo sucede el mismo dia el 6/6/6...Pasado 10 años, los Cullen vuelven y el misterio sobre el asesinato de su madre empieza a revelarse..._

Ho00ola!!

Se k no me merezco vuestro perdon por la tardanza, ¡a sido mas de un mes!. Pero tiene k comprender k mi primo esta en la universidad y tiene poco tiempo libre, me paso el capitulo ara unos dias per no e tenido tiempo de subirlo sorry!. Como se suele decir mas vale tarde que nunca xDD

Bueno sin mas excusas aki os dejo el capitulo.

Disfruten ;)

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**VENGANZA**_

El silencio que minutos antes se había creado tras las palabras de Jasper se apoderó de los cuatro… Alex, con su carácter abierto y liberal lo rompió, pero con unas facciones que no eran habituales en él.

- Bella, si, somos vampiros, o como "otros" nos llaman, chupasangre. Edalie y yo… - interrumpió Edalie.

- Lo que Alex quiere decirte es que te hemos estado engañando todo este tiempo, nosotros conocemos a los Cullen, y no poco; de hecho vivimos con ellos – me decía esto mientras tiraba con repugnancia la bala que sostenía sus dedos.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? Aquellos Cullen a los que conocí ahora eran vampiros, ¡¿y ahora también mi mejor amiga que vivía con ellos?! - pensé.

- Jé… Edalie, ¿desde cuándo te ha gustado andarte con rodeos? Vas a traumatizar a la muchacha, ¡dile porque estás aquí y cuál es tu objetivo como nuestros sirvientes que sois! – le ordenaba Jasper.

Edalie en silencio se encaminó hacía un árbol y se sentó sobre una roca que había bajo él, y en unos segundos Alex se encontraba junto a él.

- Bella, Alex y yo somos Pretorianos, conocimos a los Cullen en nuestro pueblo natal, cuando se mudaron hace 10 años. El señor Carlisle nos acogió en su familia de buen grado a mí y a mi hermano que somos huérfanos. Aquellos años fueron los mejores de mi vida, todos sus hijos eran muy buenos con nosotros y nos trataban como unos miembros más de la familia. De entre todos mis hermanos había uno que se pasaba el día triste, en efecto me refiero a Edward, él siempre me decía lo mucho que echaba de menos a una chica que conoció en su anterior ciudad, todos sus sentimientos eran tan profundos hacia esa persona… Yo me moría por verla, quería saber en qué tipo de chica se había convertido con el tiempo. Mi sueño era el mismo que el de Edward, verte a ti Bella.

- Ah…- dejaba salir un débil aliento de mi boca.

- Estaba…estoy segura de que Edward es feliz en algún lugar de saber que yo te he conocido, porque como decía él, yo era como sus ojos, y sé que te estará viendo, se encuentre donde se encuentre – una fina línea de lagrima se dejó arrastrar por mis sonrojados pómulos –. Con el tiempo supimos de la existencia de un ser que nos seguía, tuvimos que huir, no hace mucho, pero el avión en el que viajábamos se terminó estrellando. Cuando despertamos todos éramos vampiros incluidos yo y Alex, quien llevo a cabo nuestra transformación fue Esme de la que no sabíamos hasta ese momento que ella era una vampiresa, solo sabía ese secreto Carlisle. De Edward y Alice no volvimos a saber nada, tal vez estuviesen muertos, u otra posibilidad podría ser que quién nos perseguía se los había llevado.

- ¿Y qué pretendes decirme con todo esto?

- Pretendo que entiendas cuál es mi objetivo y la deuda que tengo que saldar en esta familia. Mi objetivo es matar a esa mujer, de la que lo único que sé es que su verdadero objetivo no era los Cullen sino Edward, y por todo el daño que ha causado no solo a la familia Cullen sino a más gente inocente. Esto lo hago por ti y por Carlisle quien me lo encomendó personalmente. Edward será vengado. Ahora que tengo el poder suficiente, pero podré hacerlo, junto con toda mi familia y nuestros maravillosos dones. Les debo mi segunda vida.

- Bravo, bravo, bravo… - decía Jasper en la lejanía – admiro tu lealtad Edalie, pero no veo necesario que sepa más.

- Es mi amiga Jasper, ¡yo veré qué es lo que debe saber o no de mi!

- Jajajajaja…Haz lo que te plazca, de todos modos puedo estar seguro de que aún no le vas a contar "eso" – decía entre burlas Jasper mientras entraba de nuevo a la casa – Nos vemos mañana en clase chicos…

- ¡Calla, imbécil! – se sobresaltó Edalie y Alex la agarró del brazo fuertemente.

- Tranquilízate Edalie – la calmé, ya me encontraba misteriosamente bien, ya había tenido muchas sorpresas hasta entonces que ya ni me impresionaba demasiado todo aquello.

- Lo siento… - decía Edalie, parecía mucha la presión que tenía sobre sus hombros.

- Tranquila, ahora que sé que tu también has conocido a Edward, me siento más unida a ti –Alex hizo un gesto de enfado – si y a ti también Alex –reí y sonrió-. Si sois vampiros o no me es indiferente siempre y cuando no asesinéis a personas, porque ahora que sé más sobre ustedes, estoy más segura de que mi madre fue asesinada por alguien de vuestra raza, pero no os odio por ello, estoy segura de que habrá muchos como ustedes, muy benévolos, creo que se os puede querer como a un humano – les sonreí y les di la mano a ambos para levantarlos de la piedra.

- Jé…creo…que ya entiendo por qué Edward se enamoró de ti…no cambies nunca Bella – Edalie mostró su más amplia sonrisa y me dio su mano y acto seguido la besó, al igual que Alex, ambos parecían dos ángeles como dos gotas de agua y por un momento me sentí como una verdadera reina.

- Estoy segura de que Edward sigue vivo en algún lugar, juntos lo encontraremos – les sonreí, pero a ellos no parecía hacerle la misma gracia…- Sobre los dones de los que hablasteis antes… ¿qué son? – si iba a ser amiga de unos vampiros, vi necesario saber más sobre ellos.

- ¡Ah! – gritó Alex – pues es un poco difícil de explicar. Los dones son unos poderes particulares que algunos vampiros poseen, pueden ser desde muy inútiles, a muy útiles y poderosos. Por ejemplo en nuestra familia, Carlisle tiene el don de teletransportarse a lugares en los que ya ha estado; Esme puede leer las mentes y mover objetos tan solo con su fuerza mental; Emmet tiene un cuerpo prácticamente indestructible, casi tan duro como el diamante; Rosalie es capaz de hacer con sus pinturas unas auténticas obras de artes capaces de plasmar la realidad de la que se condicionan; y Jasper…tiene un don un tanto peculiar es capaz de hablar y entender a seres inertes, por eso…siempre lo sabe todo. Luego hay otro tipo de poder al que los vampiros llamamos Magia, este poder solo lo tienen unos pocos vampiros que en su vida humana han dejado algo muy muy muy querido para ellos, y hasta el momento es el poder más fuerte que conocemos.

- ¡Guau! Parece interesante… ¿y ustedes que dones poseéis?

- Eso no te lo puedo decir Bella – se disculpó Alex.

- Nuestros dones…no pueden ser dichos, tienen que descubrirlo los demás por sí mismo ya que distorsionan la realidad hasta tal punto que puede llegar a confundir a quien sea, pero son controlables, gracias a dios –murmuró por lo bajo esa última frase-. No te impacientes, estoy segura de que llegado el momento los conocerás… - me decía Edalie mientras yo la miraba con ojos como platos muerta por el misterio que sembró en mí.

- Oh…- quedé decepcionada.

- Bueno pero eso ahora no importa, será mejor que vuelvas a casa Bella, mañana nos espera un largo día. Llévate tu bici, estoy segura de que como pase más tiempo aquí va a coger hongos – se reía -. Nosotros vamos a ir de caza, estamos sedientos ¿Verdad Alex?

- Sí jijiji – corroboraba.

- Así que ya sabes sal corriendo si no quieres que te comamos, jajajajaja. Adiós y cuídate – desaparecieron en un instante.

- A-dios…- era impresionante, debería acostumbrarme a estas cosas tan… ¿paranormales? Y al peligro que podría suponer, también debía buscar algún momento para disculparme a Esme, ahora estaba segura de que ella no había sido la asesina después de todo lo que ya había escuchado.

Estaba atardeciendo, cuando llegué a casa escuché el barullo de personas jugando al baloncesto en la cancha que había tras el jardín de mi casa. Eché un vistazo por el cristal de la cocina. Era Gerard, estaba jugando con Alex y otro joven enorme que se encontraba de espaldas. No me sorprendía para nada que Alex estuviese allí antes que yo, al parecer los vampiros tenían una velocidad impresionante. Gerard estaba disfrutando como nunca, lo podía ver en su cara. ¿Pero quién era el otro chico? Me acerqué a saludarlos para salir de dudas.

- ¡Hola! Parece que os lo estáis pasando en grande. No sabía que hoy venías a casa Alex –le eché una mirada de complicidad.

- ¡Sí, quedé con Gerard!

- ¡Mentira amanerado, te has auto invitado! – me reí, en ese instante el otro chico se giró, para mi sorpresa era Emmet.

- ¡Oh! Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí a la joven del potro – se burlaba Emmet de mi torpeza.

- ¡Oh! Pero mira quien está aquí el increíble Hulk – con esta frase intenté que se diese cuenta de que ya sabía cuál era su naturaleza y por consecuente su propio don, y de hecho hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

- Mmmm chicos sigan jugando, voy a descansar un poco – me presionó de la espalda y me guió hasta los escalones del jardín dónde nos sentamos a ver la indiscutible competitividad de Alex y Gerard, fue entonces cuando, sin mirarme a la cara, Emmet comenzó a hablarme – Bella ¿ te das cuenta ahora de por qué tuvimos que huir aquella noche? ¿ te das cuenta de que Esme no tuvo nada que ver con lo de… tu madre? Esa mujer nos sigue… no tenemos descanso.

- Si me he dado cuenta… pero ¿quién es esa mujer?

- Tengo mis sospechas…pero no me quiero aventurar a mencionarla, ya que esa persona que tengo en mente está muerta… y es… imposible, pero sea quién sea juro acabar con ella, está haciendo más daño del que debe. Al menos me contenta saber que no era Esme, de la que estuve mucho tiempo sospechando como tú. Pero no puedo culparla, ella es lo más parecido que he tenido a una madre y además ahora sé que no fue ella.

- Si…- asentí tristemente, porque sabía de su triste historia - ¿y no sabes nada sobre tu verdadera madre Emmet? Quizás aún viva.

- No…ya he perdido toda esperanza, el otro día recibí la noticia de que había fallecido.

- Lo siento, Emmet… - me disculpé, había metido la pata hasta el fondo – Te comprendo.

- Bueno al menos tengo el consuelo de que una vez la conocí en persona.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo la recuerdas?

- Pues era una mujer preciosa, tenía un cabello rubio oscuro y corto, unos ojos de un color verde muy parecido al nuestro, y un cuerpo frágil, como el de un jarrón de porcelana. Fue una mujer muy amable conmigo aquella vez, mi helado cayó al suelo y ella amablemente se ofreció a comprarme otro cuando me vio llorando cerca de los contenedores y me besó la frente para tranquilizarme ¿Y sabes cuales fueron sus últimas palabras justo antes de despedirse de mí?

- ¿Cuáles?

- Me dijo "Emmet, sé fuerte, la vida es dura, pero tú has nacido para afrontarla, estoy segura que cuando crezcas serás un hombre de fuerza y voluntad tremenda, y usarás esa fuerza para proteger a tus hermanos, cuídate pequeño"

- … -quedé en silencio durante varios segundos.

- Y no se equivocó, soy tal y como ella predijo – decía con un nudo en la garganta mientras una finísima lágrima caía por su rostro – por eso…siento haberte separado aquella vez de esa forma tan brusca de Edward, pero tenía que protegerlo, pero cuando desapareció en aquél desastre…me sentí tan impotente…no fui capaz de protegerlo…

- … - quedé conmocionada, Emmet lo había pasado muy mal, yo creo que incluso peor que la propia Edalie.

- Pero qué estoy haciendo, los tipos duros como yo no pueden ponerse a llorar – decía mientras se tocaba los pómulos húmedos de su cara con la yema de sus dedos y extendía sus labios con el desesperado intento de crear una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Emmet… - susurré mientras posaba mi mano con delicadeza sobre su esbelto hombro.

- Bella…yo…- giró su cabeza hacia mí – hay algo que tengo que decirte, yo pienso…que mi madre… - fue entonces cuando nuestra conversación se cortó al yo caer de espaldas sorprendida por una pelota de baloncesto que cruzó sendas caras, Emmet me ayudó a ponerme de nuevo en mi postura inicial, y me giré enfurecida hacia los chicos.

- ¡¡Gerard, es que no podéis tener un poco más de cuidado, o es que acaso me quieres dejar tonta de un balonazo!! – creo que mi regañina fue efectiva porque desde ese momento los chicos dejaron de jugar al baloncesto - ¿El qué me estabas diciendo Emmet?

- Ah…no nada son cosas mías – en su cara se veía el miedo que mi grito había infundido a los chicos también.

- No, cuenta, cuenta. Ya no volverán a molestar – insistía yo.

- No, de verdad, es solo una cosa de la que me había acordado, pero se me ha ido de la cabeza lo que te iba a decir – me di por vencida.

- Ummm vale, bueno yo debo de irme ya, tengo unas tareas que hacer, y se me va ha hacer muy tarde.

En ese momento los dos chicos se acercaron de nuevo con el balón entre las manos y se dirigieron hacia Emmet a quien parecía que tenían idolatrado.

- ¡¿Emmet entras otra vez a jugar a la pelota?! – insistía mi hermano.

- Ah…vale chicos, todavía os falta técnica, y aquí está Emmet para daros una lección, pero solo un poco más – se reía.

- Hasta mañana Emmet, no te esfuerces demasiado con estos dos…o acabarán hechos trizas – me burlaba de ellos mientras entraba a casa por la puerta de la cocina.

- Adiós Bella, cuídate – me guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Guau, Emmet eres el mejor de todos, eres el mejor hermano que podría tener cualquier chico, qué suerte tienes Alex! – escuché de decir a Gerard desde la cocina.

- Hermano…, pobre Gerard, si supiese que una vez tuvimos un hermano - pensé.

Aquel tema era algo de lo que solo yo, mi padre y mi madre sabíamos, por lo que me contó mi padre hace unos años, mamá había tenido un hijo antes que a mí, pero el parto fue prematuro y el bebé varón murió, todo eso lo descubrí cuando encontré una ficha de nacimiento de un bebé que no éramos ninguno de los miembros de mi familia, pero en la ficha no figuraba el nombre del niño, cosa que luego más tarde comprendí cuando supe que fue un embarazo prematuro, no hubo tiempo de ponerle un nombre al bebé. La historia me entristeció, no me lo esperaba para nada, pero tampoco me afectó demasiado, ya que nunca llegué a conocer al niño, pero me entristecía pensar lo mal que lo habría pasado mi madre. Eso no tenía ya arreglo, creo que era algo del pasado, y que Gerard no tenía sentido que se enterase de aquello a estas alturas.

Me dispuse a fregar los platos de la cena cuando sin darme cuenta tiré una taza medio llena de café sobre mi mochila que se encontraba junto a mí, allí postrada en el suelo, la mochila estaba abierta, y el café cayó dentro. Cuando me agaché a ver si había ensuciado algo se me cayó el dios al suelo, ¡había ensuciado el dibujo que Rosalie había hecho en clase! No me había acordado de sacarlo de la mochila los días anteriores, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Charlie me aconsejó que lo llevase al experto en cuadros que hay cerca del quiosco de Billy, tal vez el podría arreglarlo; pero lo que más me estaba empezando a inquietar no era el hecho de que el dibujo se hubiese ensuciado, sino las líneas blancas que comenzaron a aparecer sobre los lugares que estaban manchados, eran unas líneas muy simétricas para ser fruto de la casualidad, yo no entendía de cuadros, así que decidí esperar al día de mañana para comentárselo al experto, haber si encontraba alguna explicación. Cuando me metí en la cama unas horas más tarde le eché un último vistazo al móvil que estaba sobre mi mesita de noche, para ver si Jacob me había enviado algún mensaje para quedar mañana para ir al instituto, pero mi bandeja de entrada estaba vacía. Mañana hablaría con él, a pesar de la extrañeza de la situación.

Al día siguiente me dirigí hacia la casa del viejo Fran, un artista de unos casi 80 años, muy

reconocido en Heldvil, vivía en una casa rústica que hacía esquina en la calle donde vivía Billy,

estaba repleta de macetas que decoraban todo el exterior de la casa. Di tres golpes en la puerta

hasta que por fin me abrió el viejo Fran.

- Hola Fran, soy Isabella, la hija de Charlie – me presenté con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

- ¡Ahhh! Pero si es la pequeña Isabella, cuanto has crecido – parecía alegrarse de verme – ¿y qué es lo que te trae por aquí pequeña?

- Veras señor, venía a que viese un cuadro que ensucié por error, e intentar encontrarle algún arreglo, aunque…es muy raro porque han aparecido unas líneas blancas en el lugar donde se encuentran las manchas de café, y pensé que usted podría hacer algo o darme alguna explicación – le expliqué.

- Ummm… - meditaba – pase señorita y enséñemelo dentro, no te entretendré mucho, sé que tendrás clases - pasé educadamente a casa del viejo bohemio, todo el interior de la casa era bastante extravagante para mi gusto, pero a pesar de ello todo estaba en su sitio, muy ordenado, y las paredes llenos de unos cuadros preciosos, llegamos a una sala de estudio donde saqué el cuadro de mi mochila y se lo mostré al señor.

- ¿Ve lo que le dije, no le parece extraño? – le señalé la marca.

- Ummm…sí, sí que es extraño…tengo mis dudas de a qué se podría deber esto, podría ser un simple destiñe o algo intencionado…aunque no puedo negar que sea lo que sea, quién dibujó este cuadro es un auténtico artista.

- Es de mi profesora de arte – le remarqué, y pensé si en todo esto tuvo algo que ver el don de Rosalie.

- Pues dale mi modesta enhorabuena de mi parte – decía él con una risa bonachona y yo le asentí con mi cabeza – Bueno… pues si quiere que llegue a decirte con certeza lo que ocurre con él tendrás que darme un poco de tiempo para que lo investigue más a fondo ¿te importa, pequeña?

- ¡No, no, para nada! No me corre bulla.

- Qué raro ver a una joven tan tranquila, la mayoría de la juventud de hoy en día vive la vida muy rápido, es que no tienen descanso – se reía, pensé que sabía esperar a cualquier cosa a estas alturas, de hecho aún seguía esperando a Edward -. Bueno podrías anotarme tu teléfono móvil en aquél blog que hay colgado en el muro, yo te llamaré en cuanto lo tenga claro.

- ¡Sí, muchas gracias señor, si necesita que le pague solo dígamelo!

- Jajajaja no te preocupes, yo hace mucho que dejé el oficio – se negó esa y varias veces más que yo le estuve insistiendo.

- Ya está. Bueno señor Fran, tengo que irme lo siento, otro día volveré a hacerle una visita, para lo que sea llámeme a mi teléfono móvil.

- Adiós Isabella cuídate – se despedía de mí aquel hombre que tan bien me había caído.

- ¡Hasta pronto!

Antes de dirigirme a clase me dispuse a visitar la tienda de Jacob, que se encontraba a unos pasos de la casa del señor Fran. Billy se encontraba allí repartiendo caramelos a los jóvenes que iban camino a su colegio, era tan paternal como siempre. Cuando se percató de mi presencia en la tienda, extendió la mano y me dio un caramelo redondo a mí también.

- Buenos días Bella.

- Gracias Billy, ¿está Jacob por aquí?

- No, se fue hace un buen rato, parece que no quería retrasarse hoy, a mí me ha extrañado, porque siempre te espera para iros juntos.

- Si… - pues si que era extraño, algo le pasaba.

- ¿Es qué ha pasado algo entre ustedes? – sospechaba con cara de preocupación.

- Ah… no, no pasa nada, ahora que lo pienso hoy debía salir antes porque tenía un trabajo que entregar a un compañero – tuve que inventarme algo para que no se preocupase, porque ni yo misma tenía respuesta a su pregunta.

- Jajaja de acuerdo, entonces podrías hacerme un favor, es que el muy olvidadizo olvido aquí su desayuno, ¿se lo puedes dar de mi parte?

- ¡Sí! – acepté y cogí aquel tapareare envuelto en un pañuelo de rayas – Bueno Charlie no me paro a charlar más ¡llego otra vez tarde!

- Jajaja para variar Bella, para variar, hasta luego, cuídate.

- Tú también, cuídate.

Corrí tanto como mis piernas me permitían para llegar a tiempo a clase con cuidado de que el pañuelo que agarraba con mi mano derecha no se cayese. Si no me equivocaba hoy teníamos unas clases prácticas de química y los grupos eran por mesas, me tocaría estar con Edalie y Jacob, haber si había hoy alguien que los aguantase. Abrí con indecisión la puerta de la clase, pues ya había empezado y todos estaban preparados con sus batas blancas. El profesor me dedicó unas palabras que hicieron que mi cansancio se mezclase con un ataque de nervios.

- ¡Srta. Isabella, qué horas son estas de llegar! – me riñó.

- ¡Perdone usted profesor, me he quedado dormida! – me excusaba.

- No pierdas más tiempo y busca a tus compañeros que aún no están preparados, los tuve que sacar hace unos minutos porque no hacían más que molestar al resto de la clase – ahora que lo mencionaba ni Edalie ni Jacob se encontraban en la clase, ¿¡a primera hora de la mañana ya habían sido castigados!? Desde luego el día no podía empezar mejor.

- Profesor…ellos no están aquí en el pasillo – inspeccioné mi periferia desde la puerta, ¿a dónde podían haber ido?

- ¡Pues búsquelos, que en unos minutos vamos a empezar con los compuestos! – me ordenó.

- ¡Sí señor! – salí corriendo a encontrarlos o me podría ganar un cero en esta asignatura.

Los pasillos del instituto estaban aún muy oscuros porque apenas había amanecido, la idea de que todo el mundo de mi alrededor estaban en sus respectivas clases me agobiaba mucho más. Si se trataba de Edalie y Jacob iba a ser difícil encontrarlos porque seguro que se encontraría cada uno en una parte. Miré en el patio de recreo, en la pista, en la entrada, en el pasillo, solo me quedaban los cuartos de baño. El de los chicos tenía la luz encendida, no me atreví entrar, pero asomé la cabeza como pude porque encontrarlos era cuestión de vida o muerte, pero lo único que vi fue a cuatro chicos y una humareda que me hizo toser varias veces, eran tan solo unos estudiantes que hacían novillos, y entre ellos no estaba Jacob. En el baño de las chicas parecía que no había nadie, ya que estaban las luces apagadas, pero por echar un vistazo no perdía nada. Me llamó la atención que dentro se escuchaba unos ruidos parecido a gemidos. Dos siluetas, una muy junta a la otra estaban tras el lavabo. Me di la vuelta rápidamente, porque no pretendía interrumpir a aquella pareja, pero no pude impedir mirarlos cuando accidentalmente presioné el interruptor de la luz con mi codo derecho. Mis ojos quedaron como platos, mi cuerpo se paralizó, las rodillas me temblaban, mis fuerzas se desvanecieron y dejé caer al suelo el pañuelo bruscamente…y solo fui capaz de decir:

- Ja…cob… - mi mente estaba en blanco, a la vez que llena de desconcierto, pero mis ojos no podían engañarme…no me estaban engañando.

Jacob y Edalie se estaban besando…o eso es lo que vi…

* * *

Bueno ¿como os abeis kedado? ¿os esperabais todo esto? ¿sera verdad k Jacob y Edalie se estan besando?

Espero vuestrro reviews!, chicas este fic es el k menos reviews tiene de todas mis historias, agradeceria k me dierais vuestra opinion, siempre es bueno saberlo y me arias muy feliz :D

¡Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion!

¡Bye, Bye!

EiShel Hale...!


End file.
